


Rescátame.

by blancacsouat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancacsouat/pseuds/blancacsouat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que le rompieran el corazón, Emma se muda a Storybrooke para comenzar a trabajar en el equipo de Rescates Especiales. Allí, conoce a Killian Jones y a su hija Ruby. ¿Serán capaces de rescatarse el uno al otro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Aquí llego con una nueva historia. Es un AU y es un one-shot, así que ésta es la historia completa. Os aviso que es larga, más de 11k. ESpero que os guste. Como siempre os digo, me encantaría que me dejaráis una review dándome vuestra opinión.  
> Un beso muy grande! Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo de "El pasado siempre vuelve" ;)  
> B*

Primer día de trabajo. Emma, indudablemente se encontraba nerviosa. Después de años en Boston, había tomado la difícil decisión de mudarse a otro lugar, después del estrepitoso fracaso de su relación con Neal. 

Había sido una separación dura, pero totalmente necesaria. Neal y Emma habían estado juntos durante más de seis años, desde que Emma tenía dieciocho, y en ese tiempo, poco a poco habían ido distanciándose, hasta llegar al punto en el que apenas pasaban tiempo juntos como pareja. Aún así, ella siempre pensó que era una mala racha, que podrían solucionarlo, cegada por el amor que le tenía a Neal, pero la gota que colmó el vaso, fue cuando se enteró de que él, por su parte, se estaba acostando con Tamara, una compañera de trabajo. 

En cuanto Emma se enteró, enfrentó a Neal, diciéndole que lo sabía todo y sin esperar más, llamó a su mejor amigo, David, para explicarle toda la situación. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, David había hecho unas llamadas y le había conseguido una entrevista para trabajar en el equipo de rescates especiales de Storybrooke, Maine. Emma recogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejando atrás todos los dolorosos recuerdos. 

La entrevista había sido nada más llegar a Storybrooke el día anterior. Emma se arregló un poco más de lo normal, queriendo parecer una persona respetable, pero sin pasarse y se citó con el que iba a ser su jefe: Liam Jones. Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que realmente le hacía mucha falta el trabajo, pero en cuanto la entrevista comenzó, los nervios poco a poco se fueron difuminando. Liam era una persona amable y muy carismática. Después de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca de su experiencia y ella contarle que había estado trabajando desde que había salido de la academia en uno de los equipos de rescate de Boston, había quedado más que claro que estaba más que cualificada para el puesto. Liam le concretó cómo iba a ser el horario y el método de trabajo, así como algunos detalles del sueldo, y por último, simplemente le dijo:  
\- Por mí puedes empezar mañana mismo, Emma – dijo Liam con una gran sonrisa.  
\- ¿En serio? – contestó ella abriendo mucho los ojos, sin poder creérselo.  
\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?  
\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó ella.   
\- Pues mañana a las ocho de la mañana comienza tu primer turno. Te presentaré a tus compañeros y al jefe de tu equipo. Estoy seguro de que vas a estar encantada con nosotros. Puede que no tengamos tantos espectaculares casos como en la sede de Boston, pero somos como una gran familia.  
\- Gracias Liam. Me apetece mucho comenzar esta nueva etapa – dijo Emma con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
\- Pues no se hable más. Te espero mañana a las ocho, Emma.

Dicho eso, Emma se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde sabía que se encontraba David para compartir rápidamente con él las noticias.   
Al llegar a la sala, asomó con cautela la cabeza para comprobar que efectivamente David estuviera allí y lo vio en una de las máquinas de correr, dándolo todo. Emma entró apurada en la sala, con una sonrisa en la cara. David al verla, se bajó de la máquina y se dirigió hacia ella. Emma corrió y se tiró a sus brazos, agarrándole la cintura con las piernas, mientras se reía a carcajadas y David le daba vueltas.  
\- ¡El trabajo es mío! – dijo Emma.  
\- Sabía que podías conseguirlo – dijo David, mientras Emma bajaba poco a poco sus piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron otra vez el suelo, para después abrazarla fuertemente y darle uno de sus característicos besos en el pelo. 

Mientras seguían abrazados, el resto de los compañeros que allí estaban entrenando miraban divertidos la escena, hasta que uno de ellas gritó:  
\- Como Mary Margaret se enteré de que eres tan cariñoso con otra mujer, va a pedir tu cabeza en un plato…   
\- ¡Cállate, Scarlett! – gritó David. – ¡No digas idioteces! Dejad que os presente. Chicos, ésta es Emma, mi mejor amiga, prácticamente una hermana y desde mañana va a trabajar con nosotros. Emma, el idiota que acaba de abrir la boca es Will y el resto son Robin, Jefferson, Graham, John y Arthur.   
\- Encantada – dijo Emma sonriendo.

El momento fue interrumpido al escucharse la puerta del gimnasio cerrarse bruscamente, después de que un hombre entrase.   
\- ¡Venga, panda de vagos! – se escuchó una voz que decía a la vez que soltaba una carcajada. - ¡A entrenar!

A medida que la voz se fue acercando, Emma se quedó asombrada. Era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto nunca. Moreno, pelo revuelto, con una perfecta barba de tres días enmarcándole la cara. Pero sin duda, lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos. Los ojos más azules que había visto. Unos ojos que ahora mismo, también estaban mirando para ella.   
\- Emma – comenzó David. – Éste es Killian Jones, el jefe de nuestro equipo. Y del tuyo, a partir de mañana.  
\- Así que tú eres la nueva – dijo Killian por fin, dejando entrever su sexy acento.  
\- Sí – contestó ella sonriendo. – Emma Swan – dijo extendiendo su mano.   
\- Como David acaba de decir, Killian Jones – contestó él aceptando la mano que Emma le ofrecía y dándole un amistoso apretón.  
\- Bueno… - dijo Emma retirando la mano como si le acabara de dar calambre. – Yo aún tengo muchas cosas que preparar, así que os dejo que entrenéis tranquilos y mañana nos vemos – continuó a medida que se iba acercando a la puerta de salida del gimnasio.   
\- ¡Emma, espera! – gritó David. – Esta noche reúnete con nosotros en el bar que hay haciendo esquina en esta misma calle. Se llama Granny´s. Celebraremos como es debido tu incorporación al equipo.

Emma asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió otra vez a la puerta, mientras la imagen de Killian Jones la seguía persiguiendo en su cabeza todo el camino hasta su casa.   
\- No puede ser… - susurró para sí misma. – Es mi jefe.

Se pasó la tarde preparando las cosas que le hacían falta para el primer día de trabajo, así como acomodando todo en su nuevo apartamento. La mudanza había sido tan repentina, que aún tenía todo metido en cajas, pero poco a poco las iba desembalando y el apartamento se parecía cada vez más a un hogar. Después de un buen rato, colocando sus pertenencias, se sentó agotada en el sofá y cogió el móvil. Cinco llamadas perdidas. Todas de Neal. Estaba claro que no iba a darse por vencido. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta cara? Primero le ponía los cuernos y ahora imploraba el perdón. ¡Ni hablar! La historia con Neal estaba acabada.

Suspiró y después de estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza todo lo que pudo, dejando que su espalda y sus hombros crujieran, se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha y prepararse para reunirse con los chicos en el bar. Cuarenta minutos después, ya lista, salió de casa y se dirigió hasta Granny´s. Nada más entrar, vio a David y al resto de los chicos apoyados en la barra, todos con una cerveza delante de ellos.   
\- ¡Emma! ¡Has llegado! – dijo David dándole un abrazo como recibimiento. – Mary Margaret está contentísima de que hayas conseguido el trabajo y se disculpa por no estar ahora aquí, pero es que las reuniones con los padres de los alumnos se han alargado más de lo que ella pretendía y estaba agotada. Pero – continuó, haciendo énfasis con un dedo. – Me ha dicho que estás invitada a cenar a casa el sábado y que no aceptará un “no” como respuesta. 

Me reí. Estaba claro que había pasado tiempo, pero Mary Margaret seguía igual que siempre.   
\- Soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber que a Mary Margaret no se le lleva la contraria. Y menos, si está embarazada – dijo Emma soltando una carcajada.  
\- Así es – dijo David riéndose también. - ¡Por fin! Ahí llegan Killian y Liam. Ya pensé que íbamos a tener que celebrar sin los jefes.

Me giré y vi como entraban por la puerta Liam y Killian, que traía en brazos a una pequeña niña morena, de unos tres años.   
\- ¡Hola...! Perdón por el retraso – dijo Liam, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta e iba pidiendo una cerveza.   
\- Swan… - dijo Killian a modo de saludo, mientras bajaba a la niña del regazo y ésta se agarraba a una de sus piernas, escondiendo la cabeza de la vergüenza. – Te presento a Ruby, mi hija – dijo mientras acariciaba a la niña en el pelo y sonreía.

En ese momento, Emma se quedó asombrada. Por supuesto que tenía una hija. ¿Cómo un hombre tan guapo como él iba a estar libre?  
\- Hola… - dijo Emma con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña. – Yo me llamo Emma – dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ella.   
\- Yo Ruby – dijo ella extendiendo también su pequeña manita. 

Killian miraba divertido la escena, hasta que decidió interrumpir el momento y decir:  
\- Ruby, cariño, ¿qué quieres tomar?  
\- Lo mismo que Emma.  
\- ¡Oh! – dijo Emma sorprendida. – Es un chocolate con nata y canela – le explicó a Killian, enseñándole su vaso.

Killian pidió las bebidas y después de un rato, todos se sentaron en un par de mesas que se quedaron libres. Ruby, por supuesto, pidió sentarse al lado de Emma, algo que a la propia Emma le pareció divertido.   
La niña era sin duda especial. No debía de tener más de tres o cuatro años, pero era muy espabilada para su edad.   
\- Nunca hay chicas con ellos y yo siempre me aburro – dijo Ruby frunciendo su pequeña nariz, para después mirar a Emma con adoración.  
\- ¡Ey! Me ofendes, RubyRu – dijo Will, mientras se levantaba y la cogía en brazos, lanzándola al aire, mientras ella se reía a carcajadas. - ¿Cómo puedes decir que te aburres conmigo con lo que yo te quiero? Pensé que éramos novios. Me has roto el corazón.  
\- Papi dice que no podemos ser novios – dijo Ruby mientras lo abrazaba.  
\- Tu padre lo que pasa es que está celoso – dijo Will guiñándole un ojo. – Porque yo tengo una novia guapísima y él no. 

Ruby se reía, mientras Will la agarraba y le hacía pedorretas en la barriga, a la vez que ella se retorcía y se reía a carcajadas. 

Emma se reía también mientras los miraba, al igual que Killian, que se sentó en el asiento vacío al lado de Emma, meneando la cabeza:  
\- Están siempre así. Miedo me da cuando la niña me cumpla dieciséis años… - dijo Killian riéndose.  
\- El miedo de todo padre – dijo Emma también con una sonrisa. 

En ese momento, Ruby llegó corriendo y sin decir nada, se subió al regazo de Emma, que asombrada ante la repentina muestra de afecto de la niña, la ayudó a sentarse en sus rodillas.  
\- Me gusta mucho tu pelo – dijo Ruby mientras agarraba la trenza que Emma se había hecho rápidamente antes de salir de casa. – Papi no sabe hacer trenzas –dijo arrugando de nuevo la nariz.  
\- ¿No? Tendremos que enseñarle – dijo Emma, mirando hacia Killian con una sonrisa, que él correspondió. – Primero, se separa el pelo en tres partes. Así – comenzó Emma separando el oscuro y brillante pelo de Ruby. - ¿Estás tomando nota, Killian? – dijo Emma.  
\- Por supuesto, Swan – dijo él.   
\- Y después vamos pasando los mechones uno por encima del otro. Primero éste, luego éste. ¿Ves? Es fácil. Hasta un hombre es capaz de hacerlo – continuó Emma, tratando de vacilar a Killian.  
\- Swan… - contestó él en tono de advertencia. – Que soy tu jefe. Pórtate mal y te pondré a doblar paracaídas toda la semana – continuó mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Emma también se rió y siguió trenzando el pelo de Ruby, hasta que ya estaba lista.  
\- ¡Ale! ¡Estás lista! – dijo atando la trenza con una goma del pelo. - ¡Estás muy guapa!

Ruby levantó una mano y se tocó la trenza, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.   
\- Gracias, Memi – dijo poniéndose de pie en las rodillas de Emma y dándole un gran abrazo. – Se la voy a enseñar a Will – continuó bajándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia él.

A lo lejos pudimos escuchar como Will le decía que estaba guapísima, y Ruby se reía. Emma meneaba la cabeza y se reía para sí, mientras Killian miraba para ella, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar:  
\- Eres buena con los niños, Swan.  
\- Supongo que sí – contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. – De todas formas, con Ruby es muy fácil. Es todo un personaje de niña.  
\- Lo es – dijo Killian riéndose. – Lo mismo que tú, Swan, que has resultado ser todo un descubrimiento – continuó mientras miraba a Emma fijamente, con unos brillantes ojos azules.

Emma por unos segundos, se quedó mirando también para él, pero rápidamente, el hechizo se rompió y se levantó bruscamente de la silla:  
\- Es muy tarde. Me tengo que ir – dijo a modo de explicación mientras se ponía la cazadora. – Os veo mañana en el trabajo. Despídeme del resto – continuó antes de marcharse pitando del bar, ante la asombrada mirada de Killian. 

Por unos instantes, siguió mirando la puerta por donde se había marchado Emma. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Por primera vez desde que Milah los había abandonado, había sentido una conexión con alguien, fuera de lo estrictamente físico. El ver a Emma con Ruby había despertado algo en él. Algo que pensó que ya nunca jamás podría volver a tener con alguien y que lo asustaba terriblemente. ¿Lo habría sentido ella también y por eso se había marchado de forma tan brusca? Lo que estaba claro era una cosa y era que Killian se moría de ganas de conocer mejor a Emma.   
Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ruby, que se agarró a una de sus piernas, pidiendo ser subida al regazo.   
\- ¿Y Memi? – preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a Emma por todo el bar.  
\- Se ha tenido que marchar, amor – dijo Killian dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz. – Y tú y yo deberíamos irnos también, que hay que dormir. 

Ruby como siempre, protestó un par de veces, pero finalmente, ella y Killian se despidieron de todos y se marcharon a casa.   
Una vez allí, como todas las noches, acostó a Ruby y le leyó un cuento, hasta que ésta se quedó dormido. Después, se marchó a su propia habitación y se quitó la ropa para ponerse el pantalón de cuadros que usaba para dormir y se metió bajo las mantas. Por primera vez desde hacía ya dos años y medio, esa noche no soñó con Milah y el día que ella se marchó, sino que en sus sueños estaban protagonizados por unos preciosos ojos verdes. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días y los meses fueron pasando y Emma cada vez se acomodó más a su nueva vida en Storybrooke. Liam tenía razón cuando el primer día le había dicho que eran como una gran familia. Desde aquella primera noche en Granny´s, Emma sintió que encajaba, que por fin había encontrado un hogar. 

En cuanto se dio cuenta, ya había pasado más de un año desde que se había mudado. Y coincidía con el cuarto cumpleaños de Ruby.   
En este año, la niña y Killian también habían sido una constante en su vida. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, se habían ido ganando un hueco en su corazón. Ruby adoraba a Emma y hacía de todo para poder estar un rato con ella. El sentimiento, era mutuo, ya que Emma también bebía los vientos por ella.   
Con Killian la cosa era diferente. Se había convertido en un gran amigo. A lo largo de este año, habían compartido muchas cosas juntos y se habían sincerado el uno con el otro, contándose hasta sus secretos más íntimos, convirtiéndose en dos buenos amigos de verdad. 

Emma siempre recordará aquella noche de invierno de hacía unos ocho meses, en la que después de tomarse un par de cervezas de más en casa de Killian, éste le había contado toda la historia con Milah. Como habían sido felices y se habían casado, siendo los dos muy jovencitos. Como habían pasado años, viajando y disfrutando de la vida juntos. Cómo de entusiasmados habían estado cuando se enteraron de que ella estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, el relato se fue haciendo cada vez más duro, ya que Killian recordaba entre lágrimas aquella última conversación con Milah, en la que le decía que ella no estaba preparada para ser madre y que se había enamorado de otro hombre y que quería una vida con él, dejando a Killian y Ruby solos, cuando ésta última sólo tenía ocho meses.

A su vez, Emma le había contado todo lo sucedido con Neal. Como se habían conocido, cuando Emma tenía dieciocho años, en un momento en el que ella se sentía tan sola y vulnerable. Como Neal había hecho que Emma se enamorara de él. Le contó también lo felices que habían sido los primeros años, haciendo planes de una vida juntos. Pero también le relató cómo su relación se había ido rompiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto que Neal la había engañado con otra mujer, terminando así de romper el corazón de Emma. 

Emma recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Killian aquella noche:  
\- Él no te merecía, Swan – dijo acariciándole la mejilla. – Cualquier hombre que no sepa ver lo maravillosa e impresionante que eres… no te merece – continuó mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella, hasta juntar su frente con la de Emma.

Emma en ese momento, había notado como Killian miraba sutilmente para sus labios y luego para sus ojos, como pidiendo permiso. Sin embargo, aunque ella sentía lo mismo y se moría de ganas, no quería estropear la maravillosa relación de amistad que tenían, así que aclarándose la voz, se había separado de él, notando enseguida la sensación inmediata de frío y soledad al alejarse de Killian.   
\- Es tarde – susurró Emma, tímidamente. – Debería irme.   
\- Emma… - comenzó Killian, levantándose detrás de ella, tratando de que no se marchara.  
\- Te veo mañana en el trabajo – lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa. – Dale un beso de buenas noches a Ruby de mi parte.   
\- Se lo daré – contestó Killian resignado, mientras acompañaba a Emma a la puerta. 

Una vez se marchó, apoyó la frente contra la puerta y suspiró. Ese día, fue el primer día que de verdad se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Emma Swan. 

Después de aquella noche, las cosas entre Killian y Emma siguieron como siempre. Todo el mundo alrededor sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso.   
El día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ruby llegó y Emma fue la primera en llegar.   
\- ¡Memi! – gritó Ruby, encaramándose a una de las piernas de Emma.  
\- ¡Mi monito! – dijo Emma riéndose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. - ¿Dónde está papi?  
\- En la cocina, terminando de decorar la tarta y de hacer los cupcakes.  
\- Eso no me lo pierdo – dijo Emma entre dientes.   
\- ¡Te he oído, Swan! – se escuchó a Killian desde la cocina. 

En cuanto entró en la cocina, Emma no pudo evitarlo, se comenzó a reir a carcajadas al ver a Killian. Estaba totalmente cubierto en harina y llevaba puesto uno de estos delantales de: “Puedes besar al cocinero”, mientras se peleaba, porque no se le podía llamar de otra manera, con la masa de los cupcakes que estaba pretendiendo hacer. 

Emma se acercó a él, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. En el momento, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y tanto Killian como ella se quedaron paralizados.   
\- El delantal pone que hay que besar al cocinero, ¿no? – dijo Emma rápidamente, tratando de disimular.   
\- Si quieres darme un beso, Swan, sólo tienes que decirlo. No me vengas con excusas de delantales, amor – dijo Killian guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó que Emma le tirase un puñado de harina a la cara.  
\- Te vas a enterar… - comenzó Killian, cogiendo otro puñado de harina. – Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte – continuó mientras corría detrás de Emma por la cocina.   
\- ¡Ruby! ¡Ayúdame! – gritó Emma. 

En cuanto la niña llegó a la cocina, se comenzó a reír y comenzó a perseguir a Killian con harina también en sus pequeñas manos.   
\- Así que revelándote contra tu padre, ¿eh? – dijo Killian, mientras la cogía en brazos y la usaba de escudo para defenderse de Emma, que le estaba tirando harina desde detrás de la mesa. 

Ruby se reía sin parar, mientras Emma asomaba con cuidado la cabeza por encima de la mesa y gritaba:  
\- ¡Cobarde! ¡No vale usar a la niña de escudo!

Siguieron jugando durante unos minutos, hasta que Killian cogió el paño de cocina y lo ondeó en el aire:  
\- ¡Bandera blanca! Me rindo – dijo dejándose caer agotado en el suelo de la cocina. 

Emma salió de su escondite y se tumbó a su lado también, mientras Ruby hacía lo propio, pero se tumbaba encima de él.   
\- No quiero mancharme más – dijo con una risita, acurrucándose contra el pecho de su padre.  
\- ¡Joder! Mírala que fina me salió la niña – contestó Killian haciéndole cosquillas en el costado a Ruby.  
\- ¡Killian! – exclamó Emma frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Cuidado con el lenguaje! – continuó mientras se ponía de lado, incorporándose sobre su codo y acariciando la espalda de Ruby, mientras miraba para Killian. 

Killian a su vez, estiró un brazo, ofreciéndoselo silenciosamente a Emma y para su asombro, ésta lo aceptó y apoyó su cabeza en él, acurrucándose contra Killian y disfrutando del momento por unos segundos. Los tres tirados en el suelo de la cocina, después de una guerra de harina, como una familia.

Después, llegó la peor parte. Killian comenzó a recoger el caos que habían montado en la cocina, mientras Emma se llevó a Ruby para ayudarla a ducharse y a vestirse para la fiesta, antes de que comenzaran a llegar sus amiguitos. Cuando la niña ya estaba lista, bajó para ayudar a Killian a limpiar y después hicieron unos cupcakes como Dios manda.   
Contentos con su trabajo, pusieron la mesa y colocaron todo para cuando llegaran los invitados y después se dirigieron escaleras arriba para ducharse y cambiarse.   
\- Ven, Swan, te daré unas toallas y usarás el baño de invitados – dijo Killian, mientras subían las escaleras. – Además creo que hay algo de ropa tuya de cuando te quedaste a dormir el día que Ruby tenía tanta fiebre.   
\- Es verdad. ¡Qué suerte!

Killian se moría de ganas de decirle que si por él fuera podía traerse todas sus cosas, ya que la quería y quería pasar su vida con ella, pero sabía que de ninguna de las maneras Emma estaba preparada para eso todavía. Tenía la esperanza de que ese día llegase, pero sabía que no era ahora.

La fiesta fue un éxito. Emma no podía parar de sonreír al ver a Ruby tan feliz. Su momento preferido fue sin duda cuando llegó el momento de abrir los regalos. Emma se moría de ganas de verle la cara cuando viese lo que le había comprado.   
\- Aquí tienes. Éste es el mío – dijo Emma dándole un par de paquetitos pequeños y uno enorme, casi del tamaño de la niña.   
\- Gracias – dijo Ruby con una sonrisa, mientras rápidamente comenzaba a romper el papel de regalo, por supuesto empezando con el que era más grande.

En cuanto lo vio, la cara se le iluminó y comenzó a gritar de la emoción:  
\- ¡Mira papi! Un peluche gigante de Olaf. ¡Me encanta! – gritó echándose a los brazos de Emma. 

Después abrió los otros dos paquetitos, que eran una libreta y un bolígrafo de Elsa y de Anna de Frozen. (Sí, la niña estaba algo obsesionada con la película) y el último paquete eran unos pendientes de aro pequeñitos, como los que Emma solía llevar a menudo.  
\- Ahhh… - exclamó Ruby con la boca abierta. – Son como los tuyos. ¡Pónmelos!

Emma se los puso con cuidado de no lastimarla y ella enseguida se fue hacia donde estaban sentados Will y Killian:  
\- ¡Mirad! Son como los de Memi – exclamó orgullosa. 

Ruby siguió abriendo todos los regalos que sus amigos le habían traído y por último, llegó el turno de abrir el de Killian, que era un pequeño sobre.   
\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Ruby frunciendo la nariz de esa forma adorable que hacía ella siempre.  
\- Son unas entradas para ir a Disney – explicó Killian.

Ruby levantó rápidamente la mirada del papel y con los ojos llorosos miró para su padre.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿A Disney? ¿A ver a Mickey? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.  
\- Sí, amor. 

Ruby se colgó del cuello de su padre, hasta que de repente, levantó rápidamente la cabeza y preguntó:  
\- Memi también viene, ¿verdad?  
\- Si ella quiere… me he tomado la libertad de comprar tres entradas. 

Emma miró para Killian y Ruby, mientras ambos le ponían la misma cara de corderito degollado. Estaba claro que de tal palo, tal astilla.   
\- Está bien… - dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Yo también voy.  
\- ¡Bieeeeen! – gritó Ruby, bajando del regazo de su padre y subiéndose rápidamente al de Emma.  
\- ¡Mi monito! – dijo Emma dándole un beso en el pelo. – Anda, vete a jugar con tus amigos, mientras los mayores recogemos.  
\- Sí, pero ven conmigo, Memi. Te voy a presentar a mis amigas – dijo Ruby, tirando de su mano para que la acompañase al salón, donde estaban el resto. 

Killian, que estaba comenzando a lavar los platos, mientras Liam ayudaba a secarlos, miraba la escena con ternura. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Liam, que le dio un golpe seco en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, como para que espabilase.  
\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué coño haces? – preguntó Killian, mientras se frotaba la zona del golpe.  
\- ¿Te crees que no me entero de lo que pasa aquí?   
\- No sé de qué hablas… - contestó Killian, haciéndose el tonto.   
\- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Emma que estás enamorado de ella desde el primer momento que la viste?  
\- ¿Qué dices, hermano? Yo no estoy enamorado de…

La frase fue interrumpida por otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Liam.  
\- ¡Para ya! – protestó Killian, comenzando a cabrearse.  
\- ¡No! No voy a parar hasta que alguno de los dos le eche huevos y le diga al otro cómo se siente. ¿De verdad vas a dejar que Emma se escape? Porque nunca vas a encontrar a otra mejor que ella, que quiera tanto a Ruby y que se preocupe tanto por vosotros.  
\- ¿Y te crees que no lo sé? – contestó Killian levantando un poco la voz. – Pero no encuentro nunca el momento. Siempre que intento acercarme a ella como algo más que un amigo, ella se cierra en banda y escapa de mí. Y yo no quiero perderla, hermano. Estoy dispuesto a vivir así, si ella está contenta.  
\- Es que no entiendo a qué estáis esperando. Todo el mundo ve que os queréis. Lánzate a la piscina de una vez. Lleváis meses actuando como una pareja, sin serlo.   
\- No es tan fácil, Liam – susurró mientras seguía lavando los platos como si nada.   
\- ¿Quieres reaccionar de una puta vez, Killian? Eres un Jones. ¿Desde cuándo los Jones somos unos cagados?  
\- ¡Desde que mi exmujer me dejó tirado con mi hija porque dejó de quererme! No quiero que me vuelva a pasar eso. No quiero perderla. No puedo perderla – dijo Killian, angustiado. – Y si la presiono, es lo que va a pasar.  
\- Yo sólo te digo que espabiles, Killian, o ella pensará que no estás interesado y la perderás también. Hay uno de los bomberos nuevos que no para de andarle detrás, intentando conseguir una cita con ella  
\- ¿Uno de los bomberos? ¿Quién?  
\- Booth.  
\- El muy cabrón – dijo Killian entre dientes.   
\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, hermanito – dijo Liam terminando de secar un plato y soltando el trapo con fuerza en la encimera, mientras le daba una palmada de compasión en el hombro a Killian y lo dejaba solo en la cocina con sus pensamientos.

 

Casi todos los invitados se habían marchado y sólo quedaban allí, Liam y su mujer Tink, con su hijo Fynn, que estaba jugando con Ruby y Emma y Killian que estaban terminando de recoger y tirar todos los restos de papel de regalo del salón.   
A los pocos minutos, Liam y su familia anunciaron que se iban y se despidieron de todos y pocos después, Killian llevó a Ruby, que se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá, a la cama, mientras Emma terminaba de colocar todo en la cocina.

Cuando Killian bajó las escaleras después de dejar a su hija durmiendo, vio a Emma en la cocina y se acercó a ella, abrazándola sigilosamente por la cintura, desde detrás, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.   
\- Gracias – susurró él.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Por todo lo que has hecho hoy por Ruby y por mí. Nunca la había visto tan feliz – dijo él cogiendo valor de donde pudo y dándole un beso en el cuello, notando como Emma se estremecía ante la caricia.   
\- Eso es por el viaje a Disney – dijo Emma divertida. - ¿Le has visto la cara? Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.  
\- Lo que le ha encantado es la idea de que vengas con nosotros, igual que a mí – contestó Killian girándola en sus brazos, de forma que la pudiese mirar a los ojos cuando le dijera cómo se sentía. – Emma… - comenzó con un susurro. – A estas alturas tienes ya que sospechar lo que siento hacia ti, pero por si acaso, te lo diré… - dijo mientras se iba acercando más y más a ella, hasta apoyar suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. 

Emma por unos segundos, correspondió al beso, dejándose llevar por toda la tensión acumulada durante estos meses. Killian golpeó con su lengua el labio inferior de Emma, pidiendo paso y ella le contestó abriendo la boca y dejando que sus lenguas se juntaran, a lo que Killian contestó con un gruñido, mientras la arrinconaba poco a poco contra la encimera de la cocina. Cuando se separaron para coger aire, Killian juntó su frente con la de ella y le dijo:  
\- No sabes lo mucho que llevo esperando para besarte por fin, Swan – susurró Killian, mientras la miraba como nunca nadie la había mirado antes. 

Sin embargo, el miedo que Emma sentía era en estos momentos, superior al amor que también sentía hacia Killian. Así que, tomó cartas en el asunto,  
\- Killian… para… - susurró ella también, mientras se alejaba de él.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Killian. De repente, sentía mucho miedo de lo que Emma le iba a decir a continuación.  
\- Esto no puede ser. Somos amigos, muy amigos, y no quiero que nuestra amistad se eche a perder por una atracción.   
\- ¿Una atracción? Swan, lo nuestro es más que una atracción. Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti.   
\- Además, eres mi jefe. Yo valoro mucho mi trabajo y no quiero pasar a ser simplemente la “novia del jefe”.  
\- Eso es una tontería. Tink está casada con Liam y nunca ha habido comentarios de ningún tipo. Es la mejor submarinista que tenemos y todo el mundo lo sabe.   
\- Estoy saliendo con uno de los bomberos – dijo Emma con voz temblorosa. – No es nada serio, pero hemos salido un par de veces. 

En ese momento, Killian abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron.   
\- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? – preguntó, de pronto muy serio.   
\- Porque es algo muy casual y no creí que fuera importante.  
\- Sólo voy a decir esto una vez, Swan. Así que, te pido por favor, que me escuches. Yo te quiero. Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes, pero te lo voy a decir de todas formas. Desde el primer momento en que te conocí, poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, hasta que ya no hubo marcha atrás. Y no soy el único, mi hija te adora.  
\- Y yo a ella… - susurró Emma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – No voy a negar que no sienta algo por ti, Killian, porque sí, yo también te quiero.   
\- ¿Y entonces? – dijo Killian esperanzado.   
\- No quiero estar contigo. No de esa manera. La amistad que tenemos es especial y yo adoro a Ruby…  
\- ¿Amistad? Lo que tenemos nosotros no es una amistad normal, Swan, y lo sabes. Llevamos meses en una relación de pareja. Lo único que nos diferencia de las demás parejas es que no nos besamos ni nos acostamos juntos, pero no te equivoques, lo nuestro lleva siendo durante mucho tiempo más que una amistad – continuó mientras le colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja a Emma y a continuación, le acariciaba la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.  
\- Yo no podría sobrevivir si os perdiera, Killian… - comenzó Emma mientras se apartaba de él. – Así que esto que hay entre nosotros, no puede ir a más. Nunca.   
\- Emma…  
\- ¡No! Escúchame tú ahora, por favor. Tienes que tratar de olvidarme. Algún día conocerás a otra persona y yo pasaré a ser la tía Memi. Es mejor así, Killian – dijo ella. – Es mejor que hoy no me quede aquí como habíamos planeado y me vaya a casa. Voy a decirle adiós a Ruby.

Killian se quedó paralizado en la cocina. De todas las veces que había imaginado este momento, nunca había pensado en esta posibilidad. Emma lo quería pero no quería estar con él por miedo a perderlo. Sólo decirlo se veía que era una tontería. Era el miedo el que estaba hablando. No Emma. Tenía miedo de que él le hiciese lo mismo que Neal y ella volviese a acabar con el corazón roto. Con otro agravante, que es que Emma no sólo quería a Killian, sino que también adoraba a Ruby, por lo que si las cosas iban mal, en su cabeza, la pérdida sería doble. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerle ver que las cosas no eran así.

Emma subió en silencio las escaleras, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Ruby, tomó aire y entró. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Ruby y le acarició el pelo, mientras se agachaba y le daba un beso en la frente, provocando que la niña se despertase.   
\- ¿Memi? – dijo Ruby todavía media dormida.  
\- Duerme, Ru. Sólo quería darte un beso de buenas noches.

Ruby al escuchar eso, puso morritos para que Emma le diese un beso, a lo que Emma contestó con una sonrisa y se volvió a agachar para darle otro en la mejilla. Ruby le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dijo:  
\- Te quiero, Memi. Ojalá fueras mi mamá… - susurró mientras se volvía a quedar media dormida.   
\- Yo también te quiero, monito – susurró Emma, ahora ya sin poder evitar que le resbalasen un par de lágrimas por las mejillas.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró que Killian todavía estaba en la cocina, en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Se acercó despacio a él y le dijo:  
\- Killian, yo me voy a casa.

Killian asintió, sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera mirarla.   
\- Te veo mañana en el trabajo – dijo Emma.  
\- Claro – susurró Killian, dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa. 

Emma rápidamente se giró y se marchó hacia la puerta, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo y metiéndose en su coche, poniendo rumbo hacia su casa. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Storybrooke se sentía rota.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron un par de semanas y todo el mundo era capaz de ver que las cosas entre Killian y Emma habían cambiado. Pero no para bien, como todo el mundo se esperaba, sino que se habían vuelto más distantes el uno con el otro, llegando al punto de que en algunos de los rescates, les estaba resultando problemático trabajar juntos.  
\- ¿Me vas a explicar qué demonios pasa entre Emma y tú? – preguntó un cabreado Liam, cerrando la taquilla del vestuario de un golpe.   
\- Nada, Liam, métete en tus asuntos – dijo Killian mientras se quitaba el sucio uniforme, con la intención de meterse en la ducha y quitarse toda la mugre acumulada durante el rescate del que acababan de llegar.  
\- ¡¡Soy el capitán de esta unidad, así que estos son mis asuntos. Los compañeros se han quejado de que no paráis de discutir, que no os apoyáis el uno en el otro como hacíais antes y que un día alguno de los dos se pondrá en peligro por ello!! – gritó Liam. – Killian – continuó utilizando ahora un tono más suave. - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Pues que por seguir tu mierda de consejo, mira cómo estamos. La he perdido.   
\- ¿Le has dicho que la querías? – preguntó Liam  
\- Sí, ¿y sabes que me ha contestado? Que ella también me quiere, pero que no quiere estar conmigo. Que prefiere que seamos amigos. Y está claro que no podemos ni ser eso otra vez – dijo él pasándose la mano por el pelo y por la cara, reflejando su desesperación ante la situación. – Y ahora he perdido a Swan y tengo a mi hija con el corazón roto porque “Memi ya casi no viene a vernos”. Liam, no sé qué hacer.  
\- Habla con ella, Killian. No te rindas. Todos sabemos que Emma tiene unos muros enormes rodeando su corazón, pero tú eres un buen escalador, por eso te contraté – dijo Liam tratando de provocar una sonrisa en su hermano pequeño.   
\- Está saliendo con Booth – murmuró Killian, con los ojos brillosos.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Emma. Está saliendo con Booth. Y no puedo aguantarlo, Liam. Se me revuelven las tripas cada vez que los veo juntos o que los escucho hablar por teléfono. Ése fue el motivo de nuestra primera discusión.  
\- Eso que sientes, querido hermano, son celos.   
\- Hay que ver que listo eres, Liam… - dijo Killian poniendo mala cara. - ¿Qué hago, Liam?  
\- Habla con ella. Dile que quieres que las cosas sean como antes. 

La conversación fue interrumpida por la sirena, que anunciaba que habían sido llamados para otro rescate: ¡Equipo 48! ¡Listos para salir!  
Killian, resopló y Liam se levantó rápidamente y dijo:  
\- Vístete de nuevo e iré a enterarme de los detalles. Te veo arriba.

Cuando llegó arriba, ya listo para salir, vio que los demás también estaban todos preparados, entre ellos, Emma.   
\- Bueno, chicos – dijo Liam. – Parece ser que una panda de exploradores, o de idiotas, que estaban haciendo espeleología se han metido en una de las cuevas de la zona del río y ha habido un derrumbe que ha tapado parcialmente la salida. Afortunadamente, iban bien equipados y llevaban el GPS activado y sabemos exactamente dónde están atrapados. Como veis es una de las cuevas más cercanas al río, con lo que es de esperar que parte de ellas estén inundadas, lo que hace el trabajo más dificultoso y de mayor riesgo. Quiero que cojáis todo lo necesario y lo carguéis en el camión y por favor, como os digo siempre: ¡que nadie se haga el héroe y volved todos a casa! ¡Ah! Los bomberos también están allí, para daros apoyo y ayudaros en el descenso, así que por favor, sed cordiales y trabajad en equipo – continuó Liam, mirando sobre todo para Killian al decir esto. 

Todos se subieron al camión, donde poco a poco se fueron colocando los arneses y los equipos de protección necesarios para el descenso.  
Una vez al llegar allí, se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron con ayuda de los bomberos a explorar el terreno y ver cuál sería la mejor maniobra de aproximación al lugar.  
\- Debe de haber como unos tres metros de descenso hasta la entrada de la cueva. Después, según los mapas que nos han facilitado del Insitituto de Topografía la cueva tiene una entrada amplia que se divide en tres caminos. Éste es el que se ha derrumbado – dijo Emma señalando uno de ellos. - Así que tendremos que mirar cómo está el terreno una vez estemos abajo, no hay otra manera.  
\- Swan tiene razón – dijo Killian. - ¿Cuántas personas hay atrapadas?  
\- Tres hombres y una mujer – contestó Booth. – O eso al menos es lo que nos han dicho a nosotros. – Parece ser que uno de los hombres está atrapado bajo las rocas, que es donde entramos nosotros con algunas de nuestras herramientas para ayudaros a sacarlos de ahí.   
\- ¿El resto están heridos? – contestó Emma mientras se aseguraba el arnés y comprobaba que todos los mosquetones estuviesen bien.  
\- Heridas menores todos, menos el que está atrapado, según nos han dicho los compañeros del 911. Ya hay tres ambulancias en camino. Una de ellas, trae un médico especializado en este tipo de situaciones, que llegado el caso está entrenado para que pueda bajar también a asistir a los heridos – explicó Booth.  
\- Bueno, pues manos a la obra – dijo Killian. – Robin, Scarlett, vosotros dirigiréis desde aquí arriba la operación. Todo tiene que pasar por vosotros. Quedáis a cargo.  
\- Sí, jefe – dijeron, desplegándose, mientras se ponían en marcha.  
\- Jefferson, tú bajarás conmigo y con Emma. - ¡Vámonos!

En el momento que iban a bajar, Emma notó como alguien le agarraba el brazo. Era Booth, que le decía:  
\- ¡Ey! Mucho cuidado ahí abajo, ¿vale?   
\- Claro – dijo Emma con una sonrisa. 

Booth se agachó y le dio un pequeño piquito en los labios, mientras la ayudaba a atar los mosquetones a las cuerdas y tiraba para ver que estuviese bien sujeta. 

Killian observaba la escena, mordiéndose la lengua, mientras Robin hacía lo propio con él, y comprobaba que todo estuviese correcto para bajar.

Una vez todo estuvo listo, comenzaron el descenso. Aunque no era mucha distancia, el descenso resultó ser algo más difícil de lo que esperaban, ya que la pared no tenía muchos salientes en los que apoyarse y además las rocas estaban algo resbaladizas, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, eran profesionales. Emma en su mente, se preguntaba como una pandilla de exploradores aficionados podía haberse atrevido a llegar tan lejos.   
Una vez llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, se enfrentaron con la cruda realidad. El camino que llevaba hacia donde estaba atrapada la gente, estaba prácticamente sepultado de todo. Sólo había una pequeña grieta para pasar. Además, las paredes no parecían estables, y lo que ellos más temían era que un segundo derrumbe ocurriese.  
\- Chicos, tenemos un problema. La situación es peor de lo que esperábamos – dijo Killian hablando con los que habían quedado arriba a través de la radio que llevaba en el hombro. – Necesitamos equipos para poder apuntalar el techo de esta parte o en cuanto empecemos a hacer las maniobras de rescate, se nos vendrá todo encima.  
\- Tendréis un equipo ahí en diez minutos – contestó Booth desde arriba. 

 

Efectivamente, enseguida llegaron dos bomberos, uno de ellos Booth que comenzaron a asegurar la zona todo lo que se podía, considerando el espacio reducido en el que tenían que trabajar.  
\- Bueno, esto es todo lo que se puede hacer – dijo Booth. – Debería de aguantar.   
\- ¿Debería? No me consuelas mucho, tío – dijo Killian meneando la cabeza.  
\- ¡Chicos, ya está bien! – dijo Jefferson antes de que Booth le pudiera contestar. – No es el momento. 

Trataron de mover algunas de las rocas con palancas y otras herramientas que bajaron los bomberos, pero era inútil, porque ni bien movían una, el techo parecía que se quería desmoronar y tenían que parar.   
\- ¡Parad, parad! –gritó Killian. – Tenemos que buscar otra forma – dijo Killian sacando otra vez los mapas y tratando de ver alguna otra salida. – Según esto el camino del medio llega un punto que está conectado con éste, así que podríamos ir por allí.   
\- Tardaremos mucho – contestó Emma. – La prioridad es sacar al hombre que está atrapado bajo las rocas o no aguantará y si vamos por ese camino tardaremos un montón en poder estabilizarlo.  
\- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó Killian.  
\- La grieta que hay es lo suficientemente ancha como para que yo pueda colarme hacia el otro lado y ayudar a los heridos y mientras, vosotros, vais por el otro lado y nos sacáis. Yo le iré haciendo los primeros auxilios y vosotros vendréis todo lo rápido que podáis con el médico.  
\- ¡Rotundamente no! – contestó Killian.  
\- Killian… - protestó Emma.  
\- ¡He dicho que no! ¡No vas a entrar ahí tu sola! El techo se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento.  
\- Booth ha dicho que aguantará.  
\- No, Booth ha supuesto que aguantará. No es lo mismo. No voy a arriesgarme, Emma. Es mi última palabra.

Emma agarró a Killian por el brazo hasta la entrada de la cueva, para poder hablar a solas con él:  
\- Killian, si no lo hacemos así, ese hombre morirá. Olvídate de que soy yo, si Jefferson cupiese por la grieta, ¿le dejarías a él ir? Sabes que es la mejor alternativa que tenemos.

Killian se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos. Emma tenía razón. Por supuesto que la tenía, era la mejor solución. De hecho, no tenían otra si querían sacar a todo el mundo sano y salvo. Pero a Killian le daba terror que algo sucediese y Emma saliese malherida.   
\- Está bien, pero prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado.   
\- Por supuesto – contestó Emma muy seria, mientras ambos se dirigían otra vez hacia donde estaban Jefferson, Booth y el otro bombero.

\- Está bien, Emma va a entrar. Jefferson, Booth y yo iremos con el médico por este camino y los evacuaremos de esta otra forma – explicó. – Robin, necesito que o tú o Scarlett bajéis a ayudar – dijo comunicándose otra vez por la radio. 

Después se giró a Emma y le dijo:   
\- Mucho cuidado, Swan – dijo ajustándole bien el casco y comprobando que la luz de éste funcionase perfectamente. - ¿Pilas de repuesto? – preguntó.  
\- Por favor, Killian. Me ofendes, no soy una novata – dijo Emma con una sonrisa, moviéndose hacia la grieta y colocándose para poder pasar. – Bueno, os veo del otro lado – continuó, provocando la risa en todos sus compañeros, menos en Killian, que estaba preocupado. – También os digo que no os hagáis de rogar, venid cuanto antes. 

Dicho eso, tomó aire y comenzó a pasar por la grieta. Era más estrecha de lo que ella había calculado, pero poco a poco se fue estirando y podía ver el otro lado, hasta que ya por fin, la atravesó.   
\- Killian, ya estoy del otro lado – dijo hablando por su radio.   
\- ¿Qué ves?  
\- Hay unos treinta pasos hasta llegar a una pequeña entrada donde hay más rocas bloqueando el camino. Supongo que es donde estará la gente atrapada.  
\- Ten cuidado. Avísanos cuando estés allí. 

Emma siguió avanzando, con cuidado de donde ponía el pie. Después llegó a una zona por la cual tuvo que seguir avanzando a cuatro patas y finalmente, llegó a donde estaba la gente esperando por el rescate.  
\- ¡Por fin! – exclamó la mujer. – Mi marido está atrapado. Cada vez está más débil – explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Venga, vamos a tranquilizarnos – dijo Emma tratando de calmar a la mujer. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Belle. Y mi marido se llama Robert.   
\- Vale, Belle, mi equipo ya está viniendo hacia aquí con el médico, pero las rocas han bloqueado la zona de forma que sólo yo cabía por la grieta, pero están viniendo. ¿Vale?

Una mucho más calmada Belle, asintió con la cabeza y dijo:  
\- Vale.  
\- Bien, pues ahora vamos a ver a tu marido – dijo acercándose al hombre, que estaba visiblemente dolorido. - ¿Robert? Mi nombre es Emma Swan. Soy del equipo de rescates especiales y vengo a ayudarle. ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
\- Bien, estoy bien. Pero tengo la pierna atrapada y no puedo moverme. Me duele mucho… - dijo el señor sin poder evitar gritar del dolor.  
\- Le voy a coger una vía y le voy a poner un poco de suero y algo para el dolor, ¿vale? Y enseguida estará el médico con usted y le sacaremos de aquí. Pero tiene que aguantar, ¿vale, Robert?  
\- Vale… - susurró él mientras cerraba un momento los ojos, tratando de descansar y olvidarse del dolor.  
\- Belle, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Estás herida?  
\- No, ni un rasguño.  
\- Bien, pues encárgate de que no se quede dormido mientras yo atiendo a los demás- dijo Emma mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia los otros dos hombres. - ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Están bien?  
\- Sí, sólo queremos salir de aquí. Yo soy Archie y él es Leroy. Sólo tenemos pequeñas heridas. Estamos bien.   
\- Enseguida nos sacarán de aquí – dije yo alejándome un poco del grupo para poder hablar a solas con Killian.  
\- ¿Killian? – dije yo hablando por la radio. - ¿Me recibes?  
\- ¡Swan, por fin! Estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos.  
\- Estoy ya con el grupo. Tres de ellos están bien, pero el que está atrapado no tiene buena pinta. ¿Vosotros cómo vais?  
\- De camino ya, Swan. Según nuestros cálculos, si no nos encontramos ninguna sorpresa, en una media hora o cuarenta minutos deberíamos de estar ahí.  
\- Vale. Aquí os espero – contestó Emma. ¿Killian?  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Ten cuidado – dijo Emma, preocupado.  
\- Siempre, Swan. 

Emma se volvió a acercar al grupo, que cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso.   
\- ¿Dónde coño están el resto de los de tu equipo? Estamos atrapados y ¿sólo te mandan a ti? – preguntó un muy alterado Leroy.  
\- Mire, tiene que tratar de calmarse. Soy consciente de que esta es una situación complicada, pero poniéndose nervioso no va a conseguir nada. 

En ese momento, se escuchó el grito de Belle:  
\- ¡Emma! Se ha desmayado. Creo que está muy mal.

Efectivamente, Emma le tomó el pulso y éste era muy débil. Estaba perdiendo sangre por algún lado. Si no lo sacaban rápidamente de ahí, no aguantaría. 

Se levantó y examinó la zona de las rocas, tratando de ver si habría alguna forma de mover alguna sin provocar otro desprendimiento. Pero no, no había forma. La situación era precaria y Emma se estaba poniendo también cada vez más ansiosa al ver que nada se podía hacer hasta que no llegasen el médico y el resto de los compañeros con las herramientas necesarias.   
\- ¿Pero por qué no hace nada? – gritó Leroy. - ¿No ve que se está muriendo? Tenemos que mover las rocas.  
\- Leroy, tiene que tranquilizarse. Le estoy diciendo que si movemos las rocas o incluso si usted sigue gritando de esa manera, va a haber otro derrumbamiento con todos nosotros aquí. ¿Es eso lo que quiere?  
\- Lo que quiero es que saques a mi amigo de ahí. Y si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo mismo – dijo dirigiéndose a las rocas y comenzando a golpearlas con su pico y a hacer palanca en otras. – Archie, ayúdame.   
\- ¡No! – dijo Emma. - ¡Parad! 

Ya era tarde. Se comenzó a desprender un polvillo del techo, y en unos segundos otra tanda de rocas se desprendió sobre ellos. En ese momento, Emma perdió el conocimiento, sin escuchar como Killian angustiado la llamaba por la radio:  
\- ¿Emma? ¡¡Emmmaaaa!! ¡¡Contesta, Swan!! ¿Estáis bien?

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de hablar con Emma, Killian se relajó por un momento. Parece ser que todo estaba relativamente bien. En unos minutos, llegarían a donde estaban ellos y saldrían de aquí de una puta vez. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban cerca del punto de encuentro, se escuchó otro derrumbamiento, que provenía de la zona donde Emma se encontraba.   
Killian notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco y se le subía a la boca, temiéndose lo peor. Presionó, con dedos temblorosos el botón de la radio y trató de ponerse en contacto con Emma:  
\- ¿Emma? ¡¡Emmmaaaa!! ¡¡Contesta, Swan!! ¿Estáis bien?

Silencio.   
\- ¡Joder, Swan, contesta, dime que estás bien!

Más silencio. 

Jefferson y Booth estaban igual de nerviosos que Killian y apresuraron el paso para llegar lo antes posible hacia donde estaban los demás.   
Cuando habían caminado durante unos cinco o diez minutos más, se escuchó a Emma desde la radio:  
\- ¿Killian?  
\- ¡Emma! ¡Menos mal! ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, pero creo que me he roto una pierna. No puedo levantarme. Se nos ha venido otra parte del techo encima.  
\- ¿Puedes ver al resto?

Se escuchó a Emma gritar de dolor, lo cual hizo que se le encogiese el estómago a Killian.   
\- Tres de ellos están bien. Otro no contesta. Tengo que tratar de levantarme y mirar que esté bien.  
\- ¡Swan! Hazme el favor de estarte quieta. Estamos llegando y a falta de un médico, llevamos dos, así que por favor, no seas cabeza dura y espera por mí.   
\- Vale… - susurró ella como respuesta.

 

Ni diez minutos después, todos llegaron al lugar y la situación era difícil por decir algo. Killian lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Emma.  
\- ¡Emma! – dijo cuando la vio tirada boca arriba.   
\- Killian – contestó ella, tratando de reírse. – Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verte.  
\- Y yo a ti, Swan. Pero déjame que te ayude. Te voy a entablillar la pierna.  
\- ¡No! – dijo ella agarrándole la mano a Killian. – Estoy bien. Atended primero a los demás. Yo puedo aguantar.  
\- Mira que eres terca… - dijo él mientras se giraba para atender a una nerviosa Belle.

Con un gran esfuerzo por parte de los bomberos y el resto del equipo de Killian, dieron liberado a Robert y él fue el primero en ser evacuado de urgencia, junto a su mujer Belle, que afortunadamente se podía valer por sí misma y pudo seguirlos caminando.  
Archie, no había tenido tanta suerte y se encontraba en una situación parecida a Emma. Leroy no respondía. Los equipos médicos llevaban ya un rato haciéndole la reanimación cardiopulmonar, pero era inútil. Había muerto. Emma cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas le resbalasen por la cara. 

Ya después de que el resto de los heridos fuesen evacuados, Killian y Will se dispusieron a entablillarle la pierna a Emma, que no paraba de gritar y retorcerse del dolor. Cuando acabaron, la subieron a una camilla y la alzaron.  
\- ¡Ni un pastelito más para ti, princesa! – dijo Will, tratando de burlarse de ella y provocando la risa de Emma.  
\- Idiota – protestó ella, ante la divertida mirada de Killian.  
\- Enseguida estaremos fuera, Swan – dijo él dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

 

Ni bien salieron, todo el mundo fue evacuado hacia el hospital. Killian, ignorando las protestas de Booth se subió en la ambulancia con Emma. Le daba igual cómo se pusiera el bombero. A él nadie lo iba a separar de ella. 

Una vez en el hospital, los médicos exploraron a Emma y decidieron que la fractura era bastante fea y que dado el trabajo que realizaba ella, para asegurar una total recuperación de la pierna, lo ideal era operar. Dicho eso, les dejó unos minutos a solas para que pudieran hablar.  
\- Ha sido mi culpa – dijo Emma, comenzando a llorar.  
\- Ey, no ha sido culpa de nadie.  
\- Sí, Leroy estaba muy nervioso y yo no supe calmarlo.  
\- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Emma. La situación era muy difícil y sabes perfectamente que hay veces que la gente no se deja ayudar. No quiero que te culpes ni por un segundo, ¿me oyes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le agarró la mano a Killian.   
\- Gracias por salvarme.  
\- Es mi trabajo, Swan – dijo él guiñándole un ojo. – Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Y por eso, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento estos días.   
\- Te echo de menos – susurró ella.  
\- Y yo a ti, Swan.

El cirujano eligió ese momento para entrar en la habitación.  
\- Bueno, ¿lista, Emma? Estarás fuera del quirófano enseguida y si todo sale bien, en tres o cuatro días te podrías ir para casa.

Killian esperó en la sala de espera hasta que la operación terminó. Estaba tan ensimismado, que ni se enteró cuando David se sentó a su lado.  
\- Ruby está con Mary Margaret.  
\- Muchas gracias, Dave. No sabía a quién más llamar.  
\- Está bien. Sabes que ella está encantada de quedarse con ella.  
\- Y a Ruby le encanta ayudarla con el bebé – dijo Killian riéndose. – Pobre bebé… - se rió por lo bajo.   
\- ¿Qué tal está? No me han dejado pasar a verla. Me han dicho que ya la habían pasado a quirófano para anestesiarla.  
\- Está bien. Un poco apesadumbrada por lo que ha pasado, pero se pondrá bien.  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?  
\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Killian sin entender a qué se refería.  
\- Venga, Killian, sabes perfectamente lo que digo. Sé que tú y Emma sois íntimos, por decirlo así.  
\- No es como tú piensas, Dave. Sólo somos amigos. Ella está con Booth.   
\- ¿Y por qué el que está aquí preocupado como un loco eres tú y no Booth?

Killian no tuvo respuesta para eso.   
\- Sentí mucho miedo – dijo por fin en un susurro. – Pensé que la había perdido de verdad. No te puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando escuché como el techo se venía abajo y yo no podía hacer nada. La sensación de terror que tuve cuando no contestaba a mis llamadas por la radio…  
\- Dale tiempo, Killian. Ella también te quiere. Pero está asustada.   
\- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Dave – dijo Killian echando la cabeza para atrás y apoyándola en la pared.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La operación fue un éxito y Emma poco a poco se iba recuperando. Durante su período de convalecencia, Killian le había ofrecido que se podía quedar en casa con él y con Ruby y ella, sorprendentemente, había aceptado. 

La convivencia con una gruñona Emma no fue fácil, pero cada día se encontraba un poco mejor.   
Ni que decir que Ruby estaba encantada de que ella estuviese en casa. Todo el tiempo que no estaba en el colegio, se lo pasaba con ella, se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el cole o le leía algún cuento, diciéndole que cuando ella estaba enferma, su padre siempre le leía cuentos. Otras veces, simplemente se acostaba con ella en la cama y la abrazaba, diciéndole que se iba a poner buena muy pronto y podrían salir a jugar e ir a Disney. 

Hoy era uno de esos días, Ruby se había encaramado a ella en la cama y se había quedado dormida antes de la hora de la cena. Emma la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara, tratando de no despertarla. 

\- Casi te compadezco, Swan – dijo Killian divertido desde la puerta. – Con la pierna así, no puedes escapar de ella.

Emma se rió, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo a Ruby, ante la atenta mirada de Killian.   
\- No pasa nada – dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros. – Me gusta estar con ella – dijo levantando la mirada hacia Killian. – Ven aquí – dijo ella haciéndole un hueco en la cama.  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Killian sorprendido.  
\- Que vengas. Te he hecho un hueco – dijo Emma dándole un golpecito al espacio que había a su lado.

Killian se acercó y se acostó al lado de Emma, casi sin atreverse a respirar, por miedo a que el momento se rompiese. Sin embargo, aún se sorprendió más cuando Emma se giró con cuidado de su pierna y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose contra él.   
\- También me gusta estar contigo – susurró ella contra su pecho, provocando que a Killian le diera un escalofrío.  
\- Emma… - comenzó Killian.  
\- Lo siento mucho, Killian. He sido una idiota. Sé que te he hecho daño y comprenderé si a pesar de lo que te voy a decir ahora, no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, pero no puedo callármelo más. Estoy cansada de correr – dijo ella parpadeando rápido para que las lágrimas no cayesen. – Te quiero – dijo por fin. 

Killian sonrió y le agarró la mejilla, acercándola a él para darle un beso en los labios. Fue un beso cargado de emociones, en el que los dos lo dieron todo.   
\- Yo también te quiero, Swan – dijo él muy bajito mientras la miraba a los ojos. 

En ese momento, Ruby soltó una risita y los dos miraron para ella:  
\- ¿Sois novios? – preguntó divertida por la situación.  
\- Supongo que sí, monito – dijo Emma también con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.   
\- ¡No, no! – gritaba Ruby mientras se retorcía. - ¡A por papá!   
\- ¡A por papá! – repitió Emma mientras se giraba y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas ahora a Killian, a la vez que Ruby se ponía a horcajadas en su cintura y le hacía cosquillas también.

Killian se retorcía, a la vez que decía:  
\- Sois dos contra uno, ¡no vale!

Cuando la guerra de cosquillas acabó, los tres se estiraron en la cama, Ruby en el medio, y se quedaron dormidos.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol entraba por la ventana cuando se despertaron. Era hora de despertar a la niña para que estuviera lista cuando Mary Margaret viniera a buscarla para ir al colegio.  
\- Monito – dijo Emma, acariciándole la cara a Ruby. – Arriba, hay que ir a clase.  
\- Cinco minutos más – dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza y enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Emma.

Por encima de la cabeza de Ruby, los ojos de Emma conectaron con los de Killian y ambos sonrieron, a la vez que estiraban cada uno un brazo para darse la mano por encima del cuerpo de Ruby.   
\- ¿Quién quiere cereales de chocolate para desayunar? – preguntó Killian, guiñándole un ojo a Emma.   
\- ¡Yo! – gritó rápidamente Ruby, incorporándose de golpe en la cama.   
\- ¿Tú? – preguntó Emma divertida. – Los monitos no comen cereales de chocolate, sólo plátanos. 

Killian se reía con el comentario, a la vez que cogía a Ruby en brazos y se disponía a ir con ella hasta la cocina. No sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Emma y decirle:  
\- Ahora vuelvo con tu desayuno, princesa. 

A su vez, Ruby también estiraba el cuello para darle un beso a Emma.  
\- Ahora vuelvo yo también, Memi. 

Mientras los veía marcharse por la puerta, Emma sonreía para sí misma. Se sentía como en casa.

Después de desayunar, Ruby se marchó con Mary Margaret al colegio y Killian subió hasta la habitación con Emma, tirándose a su lado en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Emma.  
\- ¿No vas a trabajar? – preguntó ella acariciándole el pelo.  
\- He pedido el día libre – contestó él besándole el cuello, mientras ella gemía.   
\- Killian… - dijo ella en tono de advertencia.  
\- Sshhhh, Swan – dijo mientras seguía besando su piel, marcando un camino hacia abajo y llegando así a sus pechos, los cuales besó por encima de la ropa.

Emma gimió y Killian aprovechó ese momento para sacarle la camiseta y desabrocharle el sujetador, tirándolo al suelo también. A continuación, siguió jugando con sus pezones, metiendo uno en su boca, mientras el otro lo acariciaba y pellizcaba suavemente entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, mientras Emma seguía retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo, a la vez que le tiraba del pelo a Killian y él en respuesta, gruñía.   
Siguió su camino hacia abajo, hacia donde Emma más lo necesitaba, pero no sin pararse a explorar cada centímetro de piel. Así continuó haciendo hasta que Emma explotó de placer contra su lengua y sus labios. Él no pudo evitarlo y también gimió, frotando su erección contra el muslo de Emma cada vez más rápido, hasta que él también explotó, cerrando sus labios en torno a un pezón de Emma, disfrutando de su orgasmo. 

Después se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Emma, que todavía respiraba rápidamente y ambos se dieron unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Después, se miraron y se comenzaron a reír ante lo que acababa de pasar y se besaron apasionadamente.  
\- Estoy deseando que me quiten la escayola – protestó Emma.  
\- Muy pronto, Swan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las semanas pasaron y llegó el día en el que por fin a Emma le dieron el alta, después de que superase con éxito sus sesiones de rehabilitación. Por fin podría reincorporarse al trabajo. Lo estaba deseando. 

Al salir del médico, aprovechó para pasarse por el trabajo, para saludar a todos y darle una sorpresa a Killian.   
En cuanto llegó a la zona de entrenamiento donde se encontraban, todos se acercaron a ella para abrazarla y saludarla.  
\- ¿Qué tal, princesa? Te veo más guapa que nunca –dijo Will guiñándole un ojo.  
\- Cuidadito con ligar con la novia del jefe, Scarlett- dijo Killian abriéndose paso entre ellos para darle un beso de película a Emma delante de todo el mundo.   
\- ¿La novia del jef..? – preguntó atónito Will. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por fin! Te ha costado lo suyo, ¿eh, amigo?

Todos se rieron y Emma le dio otro pequeño beso a Killian.   
\- Esperaba que me invitaras a comer por ahí – dijo ella. – Es mi último día de “vacaciones”. Me han dado el alta.   
\- ¿Sí? Eso es genial, Swan – contestó Killian dándole un abrazo. - ¿Se lo has dicho a Liam? Estaba deseando que te incorporaras. Dijo, y cito textualmente que “esa chica es la única que le da algo de cordura a este equipo de holgazanes” – dijo Killian imitando la voz de su hermano.

Emma esperó un rato a que Killian se duchase y aprovechó para entregarle todos los documentos a Liam, asegurándose así de que a partir de mañana ya podría trabajar de nuevo.   
Después, ella y Killian se marcharon de la mano hacia uno de sus restaurantes para comer juntos, antes de ir a recoger a Ruby al colegio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era ya por la noche y se encontraban solos en casa, ya que Ruby les había pedido si podía dormir en casa de su amiguita Alexandra.   
Ninguno de los dos se anduvo con rodeos y en cuanto entraron por la puerta de casa, se atacaron el uno al otro, deseosos del contacto. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, a medida que iban perdiendo la ropa de camino a la habitación. Una vez allí, se tumbaron en la cama y Killian se puso encima de Emma, comenzando a besarla de arriba a abajo. Cuando llegó al ombligo, Emma lo agarró del pelo y lo obligó a subirse otra vez.  
\- Eso después. Ahora te necesito. Llevamos ya demasiado tiempo con preliminares, ¿no te parece?  
\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo, Swan – dijo él estirando el brazo para coger un condón del primer cajón de la mesilla de noche. 

Emma abrió todo lo que pudo las piernas para que Killian se acomodase entre ellas, mientras él se colocaba el condón. Después, se frotó contra ella, y ambos soltaron un gran gemido.   
\- La de veces que me he imaginado esto, Swan – dijo él mientras volvía a frotarse contra Emma, golpeándole suavemente el clítoris con su erección.  
\- Vamos, Killian – susurró ella posando sus manos en las nalgas de él y empujándolo contra ella.

Killian no espero más. La penetró de un solo movimiento, dejándole unos segundos para que ella se acostumbrase a la intrusión y disfrutando del momento.   
\- Muévete – dijo ella muy bajito, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y comenzaba a besarle la oreja, jugando con el pendiente que él siempre llevaba.

Así hizo. El uno y el otro comenzaron a moverse hasta encontrar un ritmo tan perfecto que parecía que llevaban toda la vida haciendo esto, cuando en realidad era su primera vez juntos de esta manera. Cuando Emma notó que estaban ambos a punto de terminar, lo agarró de la cara y lo besó apasionadamente, para después separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, diciendo muy bajito:  
\- Te quiero.

En ese momento, Killian estalló de placer y siguió moviéndose lentamente contra ella, tratando de alargar sus orgasmos, hasta por fin, quedarse quieto y abrazado a ella.  
\- Y yo a ti, Emma – contestó muy bajito. 

Por la mañana, el ruido del timbre los despertó. Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron rápidamente, mientras Emma bajaba a abrirle la puerta a la madre de Alexandra que traía a Ruby de vuelta a casa.   
\- ¡Hola, monito! – dijo Emma al abrir la puerta. – Hola, soy Emma  
\- Yo Ashley, la mamá de Alexandra – dijo señalando a su hija, que estaba esperando dentro del coche.  
\- Muchas gracias por traerla – dijo Emma.  
\- ¿A que es guapa mi mamá, Ashley?

En ese momento, Killian también llegó a la puerta y se quedaron todos muy callados. Era la primera vez que Ruby se refería a Emma como su “mamá” y a Emma el corazón se le hinchó en el pecho, sobre todo al mirar para Killian y ver la expresión de adoración que él tenía en la cara. Era cierto que biológicamente hablando, Ruby no era su hija, pero la quería como si lo fuera y si algo le pasase a esa niña, Emma tenía muy claro que ella se moriría en el intento por ayudarla.   
\- Muy guapa – contestó Ashley rompiendo el silencio. 

Después de cinco o diez minutos hablando con Ashley, finalmente se despidieron y entraron en la casa. Ruby directamente fue a la cocina y gritó:  
\- ¿Desayunamos?

Killian y Emma se rieron y fueron hasta allí para comenzar a prepararlo todo. 

Después, Ruby se puso a ver una película en el salón, mientras Emma y Killian recogían y limpiaban la cocina.   
\- Killian, lo que ha dicho antes Ruby… Sé que no soy su madre y si a ti te molesta que me llame “mamá”…  
\- ¿Quieres callarte? – dijo Killian. – Dime algo, Swan, en el último año y medio, ¿quién me ha ayudado en todo con Ruby? ¿Quién la ha consolado cuando se ha hecho daño y estaba llorando? ¿Quién ha organizado su cumpleaños conmigo? ¿Quién la ha cuidado cuando tenía fiebre? ¿Quién le hace las trenzas por las mañanas para ir al cole? ¿Quién la quiere como una madre?  
\- Yo – susurró Emma mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.  
\- Pues entonces ahí tienes la respuesta, Swan. Eres su mamá. Y es por eso, que quiero pedirte algo que llevo pensando ya mucho tiempo. Deja ya tu piso y vente a vivir con nosotros de una vez – dijo él con una gran sonrisa. –Total, siempre estás aquí y es una tontería que estés pagando el alquiler cuando apenas pisas tu casa y tus cosas están mezcladas con las mías por toda la casa…  
\- Vale – lo interrumpió Emma.  
\- ¿Vale? ¿Así de fácil? – preguntó Killian sorprendido.  
\- Así de fácil – dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente.   
\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Swan – dijo él resoplando, a lo que Emma contestó con una carcajada.  
\- Anda, vamos a ver la película con nuestro monito – dijo Emma tirando de él.

 

Emma había llegado a Storybrooke con el corazón roto y sin esperanzas de recomponerlo. Y aquí, acurrucada en el sofá con sus dos amores, recordaba aquella primera noche en la que le había trenzado el pelo a Ruby bajo la atenta mirada de Killian, y no podía dejar de agradecer al destino que Neal le hubiera puesto los cuernos y de esa forma, la hubiera “obligado” a mudarse aquí. Ni en sus mejores sueños se podría haber imaginado que iba a acabar siendo tan feliz. Y como Killian siempre le decía, aún les quedaban muchas cosas por vivir y por primera vez, Emma lo reconocía: estaba deseando vivirlas junto a Killian y Ruby,

 

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Al final no me he podido resistir, y he escrito otro pequeño one-shot situado en este AU!  
> Espero que os guste!!  
> Un beso muy grande  
> B*
> 
> P.S: Os pido perdón si se me escapa algún verbo o giro en primera persona. Ya sabéis que acostumbro a escribir en primera persona, en lugar de en tercera y a veces, por más veces que me lo lea para corregir, se me escapa el dedo. Espero que no os importe y no me lo tengáis en cuenta ;)

RESCÁTAME PARTE 2:

Era un día gris y feo, de tormenta. La lluvia no dejaba de caer y los rayos iluminaban la ciudad, seguidos de fortísimos truenos. El equipo había salido hacia lo que parecía un rescate fácil conjuntamente con los bomberos. Un incendio causado supuestamente por un rayo en uno de los edificios más viejos de Storybrooke.   
Aunque previsiblemente se pensó que los bomberos podrían arreglárselas y ellos sólo iban de apoyo, al final, los integrantes de la patrulla de rescate también tuvieron que entrar ya que había gente atrapada en condiciones precarias a las que había que ayudar. En esa situación se encontraban Killian, Emma y los demás. 

Se habían dividido para inspeccionar el edificio, que estaba siendo devorado por las llamas poco a poco. Emma se había encargado del segundo piso, junto con uno de los bomberos, mientras Killian hacía lo propio en el primer piso junto con Scarlett. El calor era agobiante y Emma respiraba pesadamente contra su máscara protectora:  
\- ¡Equipo de rescate! ¡Griten! – gritó ella a pleno pulmón, mientras se agachaba e iba palpando las paredes para guiarse.   
\- ¡Bomberos! Si pueden oírnos, ¡griten! – dijo Booth.

No hubo respuesta. Siguieron haciendo el reconocimiento ordenadamente. El fuego cada vez se extendía más e iban contrarreloj.   
\- ¡Allí! – gritó Emma, señalando hacia una de las habitaciones del final del pasillo.

Ambos corrieron hacia la víctima para ayudarla. Sin perder tiempo, él la cargó en su espalda y se dispusieron a salir.  
\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Emma. 

Una viga se desprendió del techo, cortándoles el paso.   
\- ¡Liam! Booth y yo estamos atrapados en el segundo piso con una víctima inconsciente. Necesitamos una escalera en la segunda ventana orientada al oeste – dijo Emma a través de la radio que llevaba colgada en su hombro.  
\- ¡Recibido! Ahora mismo mando apoyo para que os saquen de ahí. 

Ni bien pasados cinco minutos aparecieron Robin y un compañero de Booth, por una de las ventanas con la escalera, ayudándoles a sacar a la víctima y por fin, a salir ellos. 

Cuando por fin llegaron abajo, Emma fue hacia donde estaba Liam:  
\- ¡No pinta bien, Liam! Esto está a punto de venirse abajo. La estructura cada vez crujía más. ¿Dónde está Killian? – preguntó mirando para todos lados.  
\- Aún no ha salido – contestó Liam preocupado.

En ese preciso instante, hubo una explosión que provocó que los cristales de las ventanas se hiciesen añicos y cayesen hacia la calle.  
\- ¡Jones! ¡Scarlett! ¡Os quiero fuera ya! – gritó Liam por la radio.  
\- Necesitamos cinco minutos más – se escuchó la voz de Killian. – Estamos terminando el reconocimiento.  
\- No tenéis cinco minutos, Killian. El edificio se va a venir abajo en cualquier momento y preferiría que no estuviérais vosotros dentro.

No se escuchó respuesta de Killian. Emma se mordía el labio, aguantándose la rabia y las ganas de coger la radio ella misma y gritarle a Killian que sacara su culo del edificio de una vez si no quería dormir en el sofá hasta que Ruby se graduase. 

El fuego seguía acechando y el humo cada vez era más negro.  
\- ¡Teniente Jones! ¡Es una orden! Te quiero a ti y a tus hombres fuera ¡ya! – gritó Liam de nuevo, cada vez más cabreado. 

La radio seguía sin traernos una respuesta. Nuestra espera fue interrumpida por otra explosión, tan fuerte que hizo que todos nos agacháramos.   
\- ¡Killian! – gritó Emma haciendo ademán de ir hacia el edificio, siendo parada por Liam, que la agarraba por uno de los brazos.   
\- ¿Killian? ¡Informa! ¿Estáis bien?

En ese momento, Will salió del edificio rápidamente, seguido por Killian, que traía en brazos a una mujer inconsciente. Le entregaron la víctima a los paramédicos que estaban allí esperando listos para atenderla, y se quitaron las máscaras, respirando todo el aire fresco que podían. Killian comenzó a toser mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas para coger aire. 

Emma desde su sitio al lado de Liam, respiró aliviada, pero no se acercó a Killian. Se giró hacia Liam y le dijo, visiblemente cabreada:  
\- Si haces el favor, dile a tu hermano que se vaya a la mierda.

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, acercándose a los compañeros de la ambulancia:  
\- ¿Os importa que vaya con vosotros? Vivo al lado del hospital y agradecería el viaje.  
\- Claro – contestó una de las paramédicos, que se llamaba Aurora.

 

Cuando llegó a casa, se metió de cabeza en la ducha, para sacarse toda la mugre de encima. Mientras se enjabonaba, le daba vueltas al hecho de que Killian había estado a punto de morir sin ella ser capaz de hacer nada. Era consciente de que era su trabajo y de que algún día le podía pasar lo mismo a ella, pero no podía evitar el estar muy enfadada de que él arriesgase así su vida sin miramientos. Por una parte, le enorgullecía que Killian fuese tan valiente y tan dedicado a la hora de salvar vidas, pero por otra parte, le cabreaba que no se diese cuenta de que si le pasaba algo, ella y Ruby se quedarían solas. 

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación para vestirse. Se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey rojo rápidamente y cogió las llaves del coche, dirigiéndose a buscar a Ruby al colegio. 

Cuando volvió a casa, Killian ya había llegado también y se encontraba en la cocina, recién salido de la ducha, con una toalla atada en sus caderas de forma casual.   
\- ¡Ey! – se giró con una sonrisa al oír el ruido de la puerta. – Te marchaste sin mí.   
\- Sí, quería llegar pronto a casa para ducharme e ir a buscar a Ruby – contestó Emma muy seria, mientras depositaba sus llaves en el mueble de la entrada y se quitaba su cazadora para colgarla en el perchero.   
\- Ni siquiera volviste en el camión con nosotros – dijo Killian acercándose a ella.   
\- Me vine en la ambulancia, para llegar antes – dijo ella.   
\- ¿Y Ruby? – preguntó Killian mientras le daba un bocado a una manzana.   
\- Me ha pedido ir a casa de una amiga. La iré a buscar más tarde, antes de comenzar mi turno.   
\- ¿Tu turno? ¿Trabajas hoy también? – preguntó Killian mientras fruncía el ceño.  
\- Sí – contestó Emma muy seca. – Le he pedido a Liam que me diese un turno extra.   
\- ¿Y eso por qué? Pensé que mañana podríamos hacer algo en familia – dijo Killian mientras se acercaba a Emma y la abrazaba por la cintura, inclinando la cabeza para enterrar la nariz en su cuello y darle un beso allí.  
\- Para… - dijo Emma, empujándolo suavemente. – No estoy de humor.  
\- Ya lo veo – contestó él, levantando una ceja. - ¿Ha pasado algo?  
\- No me puedo creer que tengas las narices de preguntar si ha pasado algo – exclamó Emma alzando un poco la voz, mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación para preparar la bolsa para el trabajo.   
\- ¿Emma? – dijo Killian sorprendido por su actitud, mientras la perseguía.   
\- ¡Déjame en paz! Te lo pido por favor – dijo Emma respirando hondo para tratar de calmarse. – Deja que me calme o voy a decir cosas que no siento y de las que después me voy a arrepentir – continuó en tono de advertencia. 

Se hizo el silencio y Emma seguía metiendo cosas en su bolsa de manera compulsiva, mientras resoplaba por lo bajo y trataba de aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Killian, mientras tanto, la miraba sin atreverse a decir nada y sin tener totalmente ni idea de lo qué podía haber pasado para provocar este enfado en Emma.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – gritó Emma haciendo de su chaqueta del uniforme un ovillo y tirándola contra la cama. ¡Vamos a hablar ahora! – dijo girándose hacia Killian, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
\- ¿Un idiota? ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? – contestó Killian frunciendo el ceño.   
\- ¿No lo sabes? ¡Casi mueres hoy! ¡Te arriesgaste demasiado! – siguió ella gritando.  
\- ¿Qué? – gritó Killian, muy sorprendido mientras abría mucho los ojos. - ¿Estás así por lo que ha pasado en el incendio? Estaba haciendo mi trabajo.  
\- No, tu trabajo es hacer todo lo posible por salvar vidas – dijo Emma, pinchándole con su dedo en el pecho una y otra vez. – No morir en el intento.   
\- Swan, estaba todo controlado – dijo él tratando de calmarla sin conseguirlo.   
\- ¿Todo controlado? ¡Tenías una orden directa de salir del edificio y aún así te quedaste dentro! – gritó ella dándole un empujón a Killian, provocando que él se cayese tumbado en la cama. ¿Te paraste a pensar por un momento en lo que pasaría con nosotras si tú mueres? – dijo Emma poniéndose a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Killian y golpeándolo en el pecho una y otra vez, mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. 

En ese momento, Killian le agarró las manos y la abrazó contra su pecho, susurrándole al oído que todo estaba bien y lo mucho que la quería.   
\- Lo siento, amor – dijo él contra su pelo.   
\- Si a ti te pasa algo… - dijo ella entre sollozos. – Ni siquiera soy la madre de Ruby, no tengo derechos sobre ella. Me la quitarían – susurró mientras seguía llorando. – No puedo perderos…  
\- No lo vas a hacer. Siempre vamos a estar juntos… - dijo él mientras le acariciaba la cara. – Te quiero, Swan. 

Acto seguido, Emma se levantó rápidamente de encima de Killian. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y cogió la bolsa, saliendo de la habitación:  
\- Voy a buscar a la niña – dijo tomando aire y tratando de serenarse.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se marchó de casa, dejando a Killian tirado en la cama, dándole vueltas a la cabeza y tratando de averiguar la forma de arreglar las cosas con Emma. 

Una media hora después, Ruby apareció por la puerta corriendo:  
\- ¡Papi! – dijo saltando a sus brazos para que Killian la subiese. – He estado en casa de Alexandra y nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.  
\- Me alegro mucho, amor – dijo Killian dándole un beso en la frente. - ¿Y mami?  
\- Me ha dejado en la puerta y ha dicho que te dijera que se marchaba corriendo a trabajar. Ha prometido que mañana por la mañana estaría aquí para desayunar conmigo y llevarme al cole.

Killian asintió con la cabeza, enterrando su nariz en el pelo de Ruby como hacía siempre cuando quería calmar sus nervios. Esta noche se le iba a hacer larguísima. 

 

Eran las ocho de la mañana y después de doce horas trabajando sin parar, Emma estaba agotada. Llegó a casa casi arrastrando los pies, con el único deseo de meterse en cama y dormir todo el día. Abrió la puerta con su llave, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido por si la niña aún estaba dormida, pero ni bien entró en casa, Ruby corrió a la entrada para recibirla, abrazándose a su cadera.   
\- ¡Mami! – gritó emocionada. - ¡Por fin has llegado!  
\- ¡Hola monito! – dijo Emma cogiéndola en brazos y llenándole la cara de besos.   
\- Mami, ¡para! – dijo Ruby riéndose y apartando la cara para escapar. 

Emma riéndose la bajó al suelo y le dijo:  
\- Dile a papá que te vaya vistiendo. Yo me terminaré de asear y te llevaré al colegio en un momento.   
\- ¡Bieeen! – gritó Ruby corriendo hacia Killian. 

En ese momento, Killian también se acercó a Emma y se inclinó hacia ella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, que Emma correspondió con gusto.   
\- ¿Cómo se ha dado la noche? – preguntó él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, tratando de acercarse a ella cautelosamente y arreglar las cosas.  
\- Agotadora. No han parado de llamarnos en toda la noche. No hemos podido descansar ni cinco minutos – dijo ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y abrazándolo también.   
\- Si quieres llevo yo a la niña al colegio y tú puedes meterte en cama – dijo él mientras le acariciaba la espalda de arriba a abajo.   
\- No, es igual – dijo ella separándose lentamente. – Se lo prometí. Ya tendré tiempo de dormir después.   
\- Vale… - contestó Killian asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara a Emma y se lo metía detrás de la oreja. – Te estaré esperando – continuó con una sonrisa. 

Después de ducharse y de dejar a Ruby en el colegio, Emma entró en casa y se encontró con que Killian le había preparado un desayuno para reyes: café, tostadas, zumo de naranja, huevos revueltos…  
\- ¡Guau! Si desayunase así todos los días, tendría un problema – dijo ella mientras se sentaba a la mesa.   
\- Estarías igual de buena – dijo él abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.   
\- Killian, si ésta es tu manera de disculparte… De verdad, no hace falta – dijo ella muy seria. – Me pasé con mi reacción. Tú tenías razón, es nuestro trabajo. He estado pensando y creo que he encontrado la solución.   
\- ¿La solución?  
\- Sí, verás – comenzó ella mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada. – A ambos nos produce mucha ansiedad y preocupación cuando nos ponemos en peligro en alguno de los rescates. Es algo inevitable, puesto que somos pareja y nos queremos. ¿Me sigues?  
\- Te sigo – asintió él, mientras le agarraba una mano.   
\- Pues quizá lo mejor sea que no trabajemos juntos – continuó Emma. – Voy a pedir un traslado a otra unidad.  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Killian frunciendo el ceño. – ¡Yo no quiero que te traslades! Me gusta tenerte en mi equipo, y no sólo porque seas una de las mejores, que lo eres, sino porque me gusta trabajar contigo. Siempre hemos hecho un buen equipo.   
\- Lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo nuestros sentimientos nos ciegan – continuó Emma tratando de hacerle entender. – He pensado que quizás si me cambio al otro turno o incluso al equipo de bomberos…  
\- ¿Bomberos? Emma, tú eres de la brigada de rescate. ¡Es lo que más deseas! No hay razón para que renuncies a ello.   
\- ¡Lo que más deseo es estar contigo! – gritó Emma poniéndose colorada ante su admisión. ¡Te quiero! – continuó con lágrimas en los ojos.   
\- Y yo a ti, amor. Ni te imaginas cuánto – dijo él acercándose y besándola suavemente en los labios. – Pero de verdad que no hay razón para que te traslades. Piénsalo – dijo él agarrándola del mentón para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Dejarías de preocuparte por mí si trabajases en otra unidad? – preguntó Killian suavemente. – Porque yo definitivamente no dejaría de preocuparme por ti, Swan, incluso me preocuparía más porque no te tendría a mi lado. 

Emma en ese momento, se quedó en silencio con los ojos y la boca abiertos, dándose cuenta de lo que Killian estaba exponiendo. Tenía razón. La preocupación por él no iba a parar aunque trabajasen separados.   
\- Ven aquí – susurró Killian abriendo sus brazos, notando el momento en el que Emma se había dado cuenta de las cosas. 

Emma aceptó su abrazo y se enterró en su pecho, pasándole los brazos por la cintura y apretándolo fuerte contra ella. Después, levantó la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el pecho, tirando del cuello de su camiseta para abajo, tratando de descubrir más piel. Necesitaba sentirlo contra ella. 

Killian no se hizo de rogar y contestó apasionadamente a las caricias, deslizando sus manos por la espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, dándole un pequeño empujón y apretándola todo lo posible contra él.   
Ella gimió ante el contacto y buscó fervientemente los labios de Killian, fundiéndose con él en un profundo beso, de esos que te dejan sin respiración. Le agarró la cara entre sus manos y golpeó con su lengua el labio inferior de él, instándolo a que abriera la boca y así poder profundizar aún más el beso. Killian permitió sin dudarlo el acceso y gimió cuando sus lenguas se juntaron. Poco a poco, fue caminando hacia atrás, llevándose a Emma con él hacia la habitación. 

Una vez allí, ambos comenzaron a sacarse la ropa de forma muy lenta, pero con una clara intención. Cuando por fin estaban ambos desnudos, Killian tumbó suavemente a Emma en la cama y se recostó encima de ella, besándola una y otra vez en los labios y en todos los sitios a los que llegaba desde ese ángulo: las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, el cuello, el pecho…  
Emma se retorcía de placer debajo de él acariciándole la espalda y hundiendo sus manos en el pelo, dando algún que otro tirón. Después de un rato así, no pudo aguantar más y metió una mano entre los dos, acariciando suavemente la erección de Killian, lo que provocó que soltase un gruñido de esos que hacían que ella gimiese de placer sólo con escucharlos.   
\- Killian… -susurró Emma, posando sus manos en el trasero de él y dándole de nuevo un empujón contra ella. 

Killian no se hizo esperar más y alargó un brazo hacia la mesita de noche para coger un condón. Se lo puso rápidamente y conectó la mirada con Emma, a la vez que enlazaba una mano con la suya y las ponía al lado de la cabeza de Emma. Con la otra, se situaba en la entrada de su vagina y poco a poco, fue entrando en ella, provocando que ambos soltasen un gran gemido. 

\- Te quiero – susurró él comenzando a moverse de dentro a fuera sucesivamente, sin parar. 

Cuando llegó el momento y ambos explotaron de placer juntos, Killian se dejó caer al lado de Emma e inmediatamente la abrazó contra él, dándole un beso en el pelo. Ella, a su vez, comenzó a besarle el pecho y apoyó su mano en él, jugueteando con el pelo que cubría parcialmente esa zona, disfrutando la relajación después de sus orgasmos.   
\- Killian – dijo Emma, mientras seguía acariciándolo.   
\- Dime – dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.   
\- Quiero pedirte algo – dijo ella levantando la cabeza para mirar para él, mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Emma lo siguió observando durante unos minutos, dubitativa, hasta que por fin, se atrevió a decir lo que llevaba queriendo decirle a Killian desde hacía ya un tiempo y que nunca había sido capaz por miedo a que él dijera que no.  
\- Quiero adoptar a Ruby legalmente. 

Killian se quedó paralizado, mirando para ella en silencio. Lo había pillado por sorpresa.  
\- Aunque si a ti no te parece bien… - continuó ella mirando para otro lado, avergonzada.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso de Killian.   
\- Me parece estupendo, Swan – dijo Killian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
\- ¿Sí? – contestó ella sonriendo de forma similar.  
\- A efectos prácticos eres su madre y me encantaría que también lo fueses a efectos legales. Consultaremos con un abogado y lo haremos.   
\- Sé que no soy su madre biológica – comenzó ella. – Pero te puedo asegurar que aunque fuera mía, no podría quererla más. Es mi niña – susurró Emma.   
\- Lo sé, Swan. Y para ella, tú eres la única madre que tiene y a la vista está que te adora. Así que lo haremos. 

Emma puso una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó fuertemente.   
\- Yo también tengo algo que preguntar – dijo Killian, dándole un beso en el cuello, mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos suavemente por debajo de la sábana.   
\- Mmmm – gimió Emma muy bajito.  
\- ¿Qué opinas del matrimonio? – preguntó Killian muy serio mirándola fijamente. 

Emma se incorporó de repente en la cama, quedando sentada y mirando para él, que todavía estaba tumbado.   
\- ¿Te estás declarando?  
\- Puede. Depende de lo que opines del matrimonio – dijo Killian guiñando un ojo de forma juguetona.  
\- Pues siempre he pensado que nunca me iba a casar, no después del fiasco con Neal. Pero ahora pienso que… si encuentras a la persona adecuada… - dijo ella poniéndose a horcajadas encima de él y besándolo apasionadamente. 

Cuando se separaron para coger aire, Killian se sentó también en la cama, abrazándola por la cintura y pegando su frente con la de Emma.  
\- En ese caso… - comenzó. – No tengo anillo, pero te prometo que hoy mismo compraré uno – continuó soltando una risa, para después tragar saliva nervioso. - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Swan? – preguntó cambiando el tono a uno más serio.   
\- Sí, quiero – contestó ella mirándolo de forma seductora con una gran sonrisa. – Pero sólo por el anillo, obviamente – bromeó. 

En ese momento, Killian los giró en el sitio, quedando Emma encajonada debajo de él, mientras Killian apoyaba suavemente su peso encima de ella.   
\- Con que ésas tenemos… - dijo él comenzando a besarle los pechos, parándose en uno de los pezones y dándole un pequeño mordisco, que provocó un gran gemido por parte de Emma. - ¿Seguro que sólo te casas conmigo por el anillo? – preguntó él levantando una ceja.  
\- Bueno… - dijo Emma soltando un gemido como respuesta a las caricias de Killian. – Es posible que también me case contigo por el sexo.   
\- ¿Nada más? – contestó él acariciándole suavemente el abdomen, marcando claramente su dirección hacia el sur, pero evitando conscientemente el lugar en el que Emma quería ser tocada a toda costa.  
\- Está bien… - dijo ella soltando una mezcla entre un suspiro y un gemido. – Y porque te quiero.  
\- Ahí quería llegar yo, Swan – dijo él riéndose mientras comenzaba a tocar su clítoris en círculos, provocando que Emma estallase de placer segundos después. – Yo también te quiero – susurró él contra el pecho de Emma, mientras ésta se reponía y recobraba el aliento.   
\- Es bueno saberlo – dijo ella completamente agotada, mientras soltaba una risa.  
\- Y ahora… - dijo Killian poniendo su voz más seductora. – ¡Vamos a celebrar el compromiso como Dios manda! – exclamó él tapándolos a ambos con la manta, mientras Emma se reía a carcajadas. 

Tenía razón todo el mundo. Lo mejor de las discusiones son las reconciliaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo!  
> Un beso grande  
> Blanca  
> P.D: La escena del rescate la he sacado de una serie de bomberos llamada "Chicago Fire", yo no tengo tanta imaginación para estas cosas, jaja! ;)

RESCÁTAME PARTE 3:

Emma estaba muy nerviosa. Las manos le sudaban, mientras jugueteaba con el bajo de su falda, tirando de él una y otra vez, a la vez que de reojo no podía evitar mirar al reloj colgado en la pared de la sala de espera del bufete de abogados. A su lado, un más tranquilo Killian la miraba preocupado, mientras estiraba su mano para agarrarle la suya y así hacer que se calmase un poco.   
\- Amor, me estás poniendo nervioso… Tienes que tranquilizarte o te dará algo.  
\- No puedo evitarlo – dijo ella, con una tímida sonrisa.  
\- Todo va a salir bien – la animó él, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y le daba un cálido beso en la mejilla. 

Siguieron esperando un cuarto de hora más o menos, hasta que una chica rubia, que debía de ser la secretaria, salió a llamarlos y los invitó a pasar al despacho. La abogada que habían escogido se llamaba Regina y era la mujer de Robin, uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Killian y Emma. No la conocían mucho, pero en palabras de su propio marido, era “implacable”, así que decidieron que valdría la pena comentarle el caso y que ella los aconsejara y se ocupase de todo.  
\- ¿Killian Jones y Emma Swan? – dijo la secretaria.  
\- Sí, somos nosotros – contestó Killian mientras ambos se levantaban.  
\- Podéis pasar por aquí, por favor.

Ambos siguieron a la secretaria cogidos de la mano, hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal que indicaba que era el despacho de Regina.  
\- Regina os está esperando  
\- Gracias – susurró Emma nerviosa.

Entraron en el despacho y Regina se levantó de la silla para saludarlos.  
\- ¡Hola! – dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Sois los compañeros de Robin, ¿verdad? Siempre está hablando de su amada brigada y de la gente que trabajáis allí con él – continuó amablemente.  
\- Sí, él también habla mucho de ti – dijo Killian mientras se sentaba, también sonriendo.

Siguieron conversando durante unos minutos acerca de cosas sin importancia, hasta que después de entrar en calor, Regina se estiró en la silla y poniendo las manos encima de su mesa, les dijo:  
\- Bueno, vosotros diréis. ¿Qué necesitáis de mí?

Emma y Killian se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que él tomó aire y comenzó a hablar:  
\- Verás… hace ya diez años, cuando tenía 20, me casé con Milah y cinco años después cuando tuvimos a nuestra hija Ruby, se marchó de casa para irse con otro hombre…  
\- ¿Y ahora estás aquí porque quieres divorciarte? – preguntó Regina.  
\- No, ya estoy divorciado desde poco después de que se marchara.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Mi hija tiene casi seis años y en todo este tiempo nunca ha salido el tema de la custodia, pero la situación ha cambiado.  
\- ¿Milah quiere visitar a la niña? – preguntó Regina.  
\- No – contestó Killian nervioso. – Bueno, no sé. Hace casi seis años que no hablo con ella – dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la oreja. – La situación ha cambiado porque para Ruby, Emma es su madre y queremos que así sea legalmente.  
\- ¿Quieres adoptarla? – preguntó Regina mirando para Emma.  
\- Si – contestó ella tajantemente. – Sin ninguna duda.  
\- ¿Estáis casados? – preguntó Regina tomando notas en una hoja.  
\- Prometidos. Nos casaremos el verano que viene – contestó Killian, dándole un apretón en la mano a Emma.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos como pareja?  
\- Oficialmente, casi dos años – dijo Emma.  
\- Pero ya antes de eso éramos prácticamente una pareja. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera. Emma me ha ayudado desde que la conozco con la niña – añadió Killian.  
\- ¿Algún otro hijo en común?  
\- No– contestó Killian.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, revisando sus notas, Regina cruzó las manos y comenzó a hablar:  
\- Bueno… por lo que veo, es un caso que de primeras parece bastante fácil de ganar, puesto que tu exmujer se marchó sin mirar atrás y ni una vez sólo se preocupó de visitar a la niña, por lo que podría ser acusada de abandono del hogar – dijo Regina muy seria. – No obstante, sus derechos como madre biológica siguen en vigor, y puesto que nunca se ha concretado la custodia de la niña con un juez, pues es obligatorio comunicarle vuestra decisión.  
\- ¿Derechos como madre biológica? – preguntó Killian poniéndose rojo de la rabia. – La he criado yo solo desde que tenía ocho meses, hasta que Emma apareció en nuestras vidas y ejerció de madre. ¿Qué derechos puede tener?  
\- Comprendo cómo te sientes, Killian – dijo Regina con tono suave. – Pero hay que hacer las cosas como marca la ley. Y la ley dice que la madre biológica hasta que se demuestre lo contrario tiene derechos. Así que el primer paso es mandar una notificación a Milah y reunirnos con ella para hablar del tema.

Continuaron durante un rato discutiendo los detalles hasta que se despidieron. Regina prometió llevar el caso lo más rápido que pudiese y dijo que se pondría en contacto con ellos ni bien tuviese noticias de Milah.

Caminaron hacia el coche en silencio, cogidos de la mano.   
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Emma cuando ya estaban dentro del coche, mirando para Killian preocupada.  
\- Sí – dijo él fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos indicaban otra cosa diferente.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de que las lágrimas no cayesen.  
\- Siento hacerte pasar por esto, Killian – dijo con la voz temblorosa. – Sé que es doloroso para ti, sobre todo el hecho de ver a Milah de nuevo después de haberte hecho tanto daño…

Killian interrumpió rápidamente a Emma:  
\- ¡Nunca, Emma! – dijo él agarrándole la cara entre sus manos. - ¿Me has oído? Nunca te disculpes por querer que seamos una familia, por querernos a mí y a Ruby. Por supuesto que revivir esto es doloroso, pero vale la pena, te lo aseguro – continuó mirando a Emma fijamente a los ojos. – Te quiero, Swan.  
\- Y yo a ti – susurró Emma enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.  
\- Lo conseguiremos – dijo Killian muy bajito, aunque en lo más interno tenía sus miedos y sus dudas de que Milah se lo fuese a poner tan fácil.

 

Los días seguían pasando y aún no tenían noticias de Regina. Emma cada día que pasaba se sentía más angustiada y más nerviosa, hasta el punto de que incluso físicamente se encontraba mal, cansada y malhumorada a todas horas. 

Dando vueltas en la cama, decidió por fin levantarse y comenzar a preparar el desayuno para que cuando Ruby se despertase en unos minutos, estuviese todo listo.   
Se levantó despacio para no despertar a Killian y caminó de puntillas hasta la cocina, cogiendo todo lo necesario para preparar unos gofres con fruta y chocolate, de los que a Ruby tanto le gustaban. Mientras estaba mezclando en un bol la masa, se escucharon unos pasitos en el pasillo.  
\- Hola mami… - dijo Ruby muy bajito entrando en la cocina, mientras se frotaba los ojos de sueño.  
\- Hola monito – dijo Emma acercándose para subirla al taburete y llenarle la cara de besos. - ¿Qué haces despierta? – preguntó apartándole el pelo de la cara y haciéndole una trenza rápidamente.  
\- Me desperté y escuché ruido en la cocina – dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- ¿Y viniste a ver si había algo rico preparado ya, eh? – preguntó Emma con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía detrás de Ruby y le hacía cosquillas en la barriga, provocando que Ruby se riese a carcajadas.

En ese momento, Killian apareció también por la puerta, sin camiseta y descalzo, con el pelo disparado en todas direcciones.  
\- ¿Cómo están mis dos chicas? – preguntó él dándole un beso a Ruby en el pelo y después otro a Emma en los labios, bajo la divertida mirada de la niña.  
\- ¡Mamá está haciendo gofres! – dijo Ruby muy excitada, mientras trataba de estirarse y meter el dedo en el bol de la masa.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Emma la pilló in fraganti:  
\- ¡Ru! – dijo poniendo el bol fuera de su alcance. – Que después sabes que te duele la tripa – le explicó, mientras Ruby ponía pucheritos y la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.  
\- ¡Dios! ¡Eres igual que tu padre! – exclamó Emma haciéndose la enfadada. – Está bien, pero, ¡sólo una cucharada!  
\- ¿Por qué aunque esté aquí calladito siempre tengo que llevar la culpa de todo? – dijo Killian levantando la ceja, mientras miraba la escena divertido.

 

Comieron el desayuno los tres sentados, como una familia, bromeando y riéndose, hasta que llegó el momento de arreglarse para ir al colegio y al trabajo. 

Después de dejar a Ruby en la puerta de su clase, volvieron a subirse al coche y pusieron rumbo hacia el trabajo.   
\- Espero que hoy no sea un día duro – dijo Emma, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el cristal.  
\- ¿No has dormido bien?  
\- No especialmente. Además llevo desde que me levanté con ganas como de vomitar…  
\- Llevas una temporada a mil, muy ocupada. Será el estrés.  
\- Supongo – dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad en cuanto aparcaron. 

Abrieron el maletero y sacaron sus bolsas con la ropa de trabajo y fueron hacia la entrada, dándose un pequeño beso en los labios.  
\- Te veo luego. Voy a hablar con Liam un momento – dijo Killian, dándole un último beso en la mejilla.  
\- Vale. Yo voy yendo a cambiarme. Te veo en el gimnasio.

 

Emma se dirigió por el pasillo hasta el vestuario, donde estaban cambiándose también Will y Aurora, una de las paramédicos.   
\- Buenos días, Swan – dijo Will al verla. - ¿Nuestro teniente?  
\- Ha ido a hablar con Liam – contestó ella, mientras abría su taquilla.  
\- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – preguntó Aurora, a la vez que abría también su taquilla, que era la que se encontraba al lado de la de Emma.   
\- Bien – dijo Emma escuetamente, mientras tragaba saliva, tratando de evitar la náusea.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Emma? – preguntó Aurora preocupada. – Te has puesto muy pálida de repente.  
\- Estoy sólo un poco mareada – dijo ella muy bajito, cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

En unos segundos, notó como el mareo iba a peor y comenzó a ver unos puntitos negros, antes de desvanecerse. Afortunadamente, Will fue rápido y la agarró antes de que se cayese al suelo.   
\- ¡Emma! ¡Despierta! – dijo Aurora dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cara. - ¿Estás bien?

Poco a poco, volvió en sí y abrió los ojos lentamente:  
\- Sí… estoy bien – dijo ella tratando de incorporarse, aunque Will se lo estaba impidiendo.  
\- Déjate estar un rato, Emma – dijo él. – Acabas de desmayarte – continuó preocupado. – Voy a avisar a Killian.  
\- ¡No! – gritó Emma, agarrando a Will para impedírselo. – Estoy bien, de verdad. Ha debido de ser una bajada de tensión. Me pasa a veces. ¡Pero de verdad que estoy bien! – insistió ella. - No hay razón para preocupar a Killian.   
\- Ven, te tomaré la tensión – dijo Aurora.  
\- Está bien. Y prometo que me comeré algo ahora – dijo Emma mirando para Will. – Pero no le digas nada a Killian, ¿vale?  
\- Por esta vez – dijo Will. – Pero cuídate.

Emma asintió y se marchó con Aurora hacia la ambulancia, donde allí ésta le miró la tensión.  
\- La tienes un poco más baja de lo normal – comentó mientras se quitaba el fonendoscopio de las orejas. - ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?  
\- Mucho mejor – dijo Emma mientras se bajaba la manga de la camiseta. – Ha sido sólo un momento de debilidad. Ahora me tomaré algo dulce y como nueva – continuó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde tenían la cocina.  
\- Si necesitas algo, aquí estoy – contestó la paramédico con una sonrisa.

 

Mientras Emma estaba terminando de beberse un café con un bollo, la alarma sonó:  
\- ¡Equipo 48! ¡Ambulancia 48! ¡Listos para salir!

Todos se fueron poniendo los equipos rápidamente, mientras iban hacia el camión.  
\- Ha habido un accidente de tráfico múltiple y tenemos varias víctimas atrapadas – explicó Liam. - ¡En marcha!  
Mientras iban en el camión, Emma volvió a notarse más débil, pero trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Will al oído preocupado, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el camión.  
\- Perfectamente – le contestó Emma con una sonrisa.  
\- Si te encuentras mal, dímelo, ¿vale? – dijo apretándole amistosamente una rodilla.  
\- Claro – dijo Emma asintiendo, mientras terminaba de ponerse el casco.

Desde el asiento del copiloto, Killian los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, con el ceño fruncido y con curiosidad por saber de qué estarían hablando tan pegados el uno al otro. Respiró hondo, centrándose en el rescate que iban a tener que llevar a cabo, sin dejar que los celos lo invadiesen. Estaba siendo ridículo.

Al llegar a la escena del accidente, afortunadamente, la cosa no estaba tan mal como podía parecer en un primer momento, a excepción de uno de los pasajeros que había salido disparado y se había quedado atrapado en lo alto de un árbol, inconsciente, enganchado a uno de las ramas.   
\- Hay que subir – dijo Liam. – Quiero una escalera ahí ya. ¡Emma! Subirás tú que eres la que menos pesa.  
\- Hecho, jefe – contestó ella comenzando a colocarse el arnés y las correas.

Subió por la escalera hasta llegar a la víctima y la sujetó con las correas y procedió a bajar con ella de nuevo, hasta el techo del camión donde ya estaban esperando Will y Killian para ayudarla.   
Una vez allí, volvió a notar como la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y se desplomó del camión hacia el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente en el hombro, al caer con su peso encima de él.  
\- ¡Emma! – gritó Killian bajándose rápidamente para ayudarla.   
\- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! Sólo me duele el hombro, Killian… – dijo ella tratando de incorporarse.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó él muy asustado.  
\- Nada, me he despistado y me he caído – mintió ella para evitar que Killian se preocupase.  
\- ¿Puedes levantarte?  
\- Sí, creo que sí – dijo ella apoyándose con su brazo bueno en Killian, hasta ponerse finalmente en pie. 

Con la ayuda de Killian, fue caminando poco a poco hasta una de las ambulancias, para que le vendaran y asegurarán el hombro, que afortunadamente no parecía que estuviese ni roto ni dislocado. Sin embargo, después de dos o tres pasos, un dolor muy fuerte en el bajo vientre, hizo que Emma se doblara y soltara un grito, llevándose la mano a la zona.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?– preguntó Killian poniéndose pálido.  
\- Killian… - susurró Emma. – Estoy sangrando.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos segundos, hasta que Killian pareció entender por “donde” estaba sangrando Emma y lo que eso significaba.  
\- ¡Al hospital! ¡Ya! – le dijo Killian a uno de los paramédicos. 

En cuanto llegaron allí, los pasaron a uno de los box de urgencias, donde les pidieron que esperasen un par de minutos hasta que un médico llegase para atenderlos.   
Killian estaba en silencio, moviendo nervioso un pulgar contra el otro, mientras Emma estaba tumbada en la camilla mirando hacia el techo.   
\- Todo va a estar bien – dijo él agarrándole la mano.  
\- Te juro que no sabía que estaba embarazada – dijo ella comenzando a llorar. – Si no, no me habría arriesgado subiéndome por la escalera.  
\- Lo sé, Swan – dijo él dándole un apretón. 

En ese momento, el médico llegó y comenzó a hacerle la ecografía:  
\- Emma, efectivamente, estás embarazada – dijo el médico. – De unas nueve semanas si no me equivoco.  
\- ¿Nueve semanas? – preguntó Emma muy sorprendida. - ¿Entonces no lo he perdido? – preguntó notando como un par de lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos. – He manchado bastante después de caerme.  
\- Has tenido lo que llamamos una amenaza de aborto – explicó el médico pacientemente. – Sin embargo, el bebé ahí está – dijo señalando al monitor del ecógrafo. – Sin duda mucho más tranquilo que vosotros – continuó con una sonrisa.

Killian y Emma respiraron aliviados, dándose un beso en los labios.  
\- Vas a tener que estar en reposo durante un par de semanas, muy atenta a cualquier síntoma que puedas notar y a cualquier sangrado. Y por supuesto, se acabó la brigada hasta después de dar a luz.  
\- Por supuesto – dijo Emma, acariciándose la barriga.  
\- Te voy a dar unas pastillas para que tomes durante este tiempo en casa hasta la siguiente ecografía. Y si no os importa, me gustaría teneros aquí un par de horas en observación para quedarnos más tranquilos.  
\- Claro – dijo Killian. – Gracias doctor.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Killian por fin soltó una risotada y dijo muy bajito:  
\- Voy a ser padre.

Luego miró con una gran sonrisa a Emma y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.   
\- Voy a ser padre otra vez, Swan. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!  
\- No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de tener otro hijo, Jones – dijo Emma sorprendida.  
\- Pues así es, Swan. Y espera a que Ruby se entere… Desde que su amiguita Alexandra ha tenido un hermanito, no para de decirme que ella también quiere encargarle uno a la cigüeña – dijo él divertido, riéndose.  
\- Hablando de Ruby… - comenzó Emma riéndose también. – Tienes que ir a buscarla. Yo estaré bien.  
\- De ninguna manera. Mandaré a mi hermano a por ella. Yo no pienso moverme de tu lado – dijo él agarrándole de nuevo la mano y dándole un beso en el dorso.

Dicho eso, se giró y tecleó el número de Liam en su teléfono:  
\- ¿Liam? Estamos en el hospital. Emma está en observación.  
\- ¿Cómo está?  
\- Pues… ¡embarazada! – exclamó Killian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Emma.  
\- ¡Dios mío, hermanito! ¡Cuánto me alegro! Ruby va a estar encantada cuando se entere…  
\- Por eso te llamaba. ¿Puedes ir a buscar a tu sobrina al colegio? A Emma la quieren tener aquí todavía un par de horas y si puedo evitarlo, prefiero no moverme de aquí.  
\- Considéralo hecho, Killian.  
\- Te debo una.  
\- ¿Sólo una? – se despidió Liam soltando una carcajada.

Killian colgó el teléfono y se dirigió otra vez hacia la cama donde Emma seguía acostada.  
\- Liam te manda un beso y dice que está encantado con la idea de volver a ser tío.  
\- ¿Se encargará él de la niña?  
\- Sí, irá a recogerla y la llevará para su casa hasta que nosotros salgamos de aquí. Y después le daremos la noticia. 

Un par de horas después, Emma y Killian llegaron por fin a casa, con Ruby en brazos de su padre, media dormida.   
\- Voy a dejarla en la cama y vuelvo, ¿vale? Prepararemos algo rápido de cenar, que con todas las bromas es ya tardísimo…

Después de comer rápidamente, se dirigieron a su habitación y comenzaron a prepararse en silencio para ir a dormir. Cuando ya estaban metidos en la cama, debajo de las mantas, inconscientemente se acercaron el uno al otro, abrazándose como hacían siempre, Emma apoyada en el pecho de Killian, mientras él le dibujaba cosas en la espalda con su mano.   
\- Ahora sólo falta que llame Regina con buenas noticias para que todo sea perfecto – dijo Emma en un susurro.  
\- Todo saldrá bien, Swan – dijo él dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza. – Ya lo verás.  
\- Tengo miedo – dijo ella  
\- ¿Miedo? – preguntó él incorporando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. - ¿De qué, amor?  
\- Nunca he tenido nada bueno en mi vida, y mucho menos que fuera sólo mío. Y desde que estamos juntos… no te puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy – dijo Emma con la voz entrecortada – Y tengo mucho miedo de que esto se acabe, que algo salga mal…  
\- Ey – interrumpió Killian. – Mírame. ¿Confías en mí?  
\- Claro – dijo Emma muy segura mientras asentía con la cabeza para reafirmarse.  
\- Pues entonces confía en mí cuando te digo que todo va a salir bien, amor.

 

El sol ya entraba por la ventana cuando Emma por fin se despertó sobresaltada.   
\- ¡Mierda! Vamos a llegar tarde – masculló para sí misma, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hoy era sábado, por lo que Ruby no tenía colegio. Y ni ella ni Killian tenían turno hoy. Así que podrían pasar el día en familia.

Se giró en la cama y vio que Killian ya no estaba en ella. Su lado de la cama estaba frío como un cubito de hielo, lo que indicaba que se había ido hacía ya un rato.   
Mientras se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba pudo escuchar pasos indicando que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, así que se giró hacia la puerta.  
\- ¡Mami, mami! Traemos el desayuno a la cama – dijo una muy excitada Ruby, mientras se subía a la cama y comenzaba a saltar en ella.  
\- Ven aquí, monito, que papá va a apoyar la bandeja en la cama y vas a tirar todo – dijo Emma riéndose mientras sentaba a Ruby en su regazo y le daba un beso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, a la vez que la niña se giraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
\- Hemos preparado de todo, amor – dijo Killian sentándose a su lado.   
\- Yo he hecho las tortitas – dijo Ruby orgullosa. - ¿A que sí, papi?  
\- Efectivamente – dijo él guiñándole un ojo a Emma mientras se reía.  
Comieron juntos, mientras bromeaban y disfrutaban de la mañana en familia, hasta que ya por fin terminaron y Killian bajó la bandeja al suelo. Se tumbaron los tres en la cama, con Ruby en el medio.  
\- Si doy un bocado más, ¡explotaré! – dijo Emma suspirando.  
\- Somos dos, amor – dijo Killian, mientras se ponía de lado para mirar hacia Ruby y Emma.

Ambos conectaron las miradas y como siempre, se entendieron a la perfección. Había llegado el momento de contarle lo del bebé a Ruby.  
\- Ruby, amor – comenzó Killian. – Mamá y yo tenemos algo que contarte.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó curiosa la niña.  
\- ¿Te acuerdas que dijiste que querías que le encargásemos un bebé a la cigüeña?

En ese momento, la cara de Ruby cambió a una de extrema felicidad, haciendo que hasta se incorporase en la cama y gritase emocionada:  
\- ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? ¿Cuándo llegará?  
\- Ya ha llegado – contestó Killian. – Pero tiene que crecer en la barriga de mamá hasta que sea más grande.

Ruby se quedó pensativa, como tratando de interpretar lo que su padre le acababa de decir, hasta que de repente, preguntó:  
\- ¿Y cómo ha entrado en la barriga?

Killian y Emma se miraron aterrorizados, sin saber qué contestar.   
\- Pues… tu padre estará encantado de explicártelo – dijo Emma tratando de esconder fallidamente una sonrisa.  
\- Serás… - dijo él por lo bajo, para después aclararse la garganta y continuar: - Es magia. La cigüeña tiene magia y mete al bebé en la barriga para que crezca y unos meses después, el bebé nace.  
\- ¿Y duele cuando la cigüeña te mete el bebé en la barriga? – preguntó Ruby inocentemente mirando hacia su madre.

Emma no pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a reírse:  
\- No exactamente, Ruby – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Killian levantaba las cejas y ponía cara picarona, a lo que Emma contestó automáticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Y has pensado que quieres? ¿Hermanito o hermanita? – preguntó Emma tratando de cambiar de tema.  
\- Hermanita, para jugar con ella a las muñecas. Los niños son un rollo – contestó frunciendo la nariz.  
\- Lo que me hacía falta – dijo Killian entre dientes. – Otra mujer en la casa.

A ese comentario, Emma le contestó con una patada en la espinilla bajo las mantas.   
\- ¡Ouch! – dijo él echándose hacia atrás para escapar a una segunda patada juguetona que le quería dar Emma. – No podrás negar que estaría en clara desventaja – continuó Killian riéndose mientras le agarraba la pierna a Emma. – Es hora de que en esta casa entre algo más de testosterona para que me ayude con vosotras dos.   
\- ¡Papi, tonto! – dijo Ruby echándole la lengua.  
\- ¿Cómo has dicho, jovencita? – preguntó Killian en tono juguetón, mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Ruby. - ¿Quieres que te haga cosquillas?  
\- ¡¡¡¡NOOO!!! – gritó la niña mientras se pegaba a Emma buscando apoyo.

Los tres se rieron a carcajadas mientras hacían una batalla de cosquillas, quedándose un rato dormidos otra vez, hasta que el sonido del teléfono los despertó.  
\- ¿Diga? – contestó Killian con voz de dormido. - ¡Ah! ¡Hola Regina! – dijo espabilándose de repente e incorporándose en la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Emma.  
\- Tengo noticias de Milah – dijo Regina muy seria desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
\- ¿Y? – preguntó ansioso Killian. - ¿Ha aceptado?  
\- Ha dicho que antes de tomar ninguna decisión quiere reunirse contigo y conocer a Ruby.  
\- ¿Cómo se atreve? – gritó él, visiblemente enfadado. – ¡Nos abandonó cuando ella no tenía ni nueve meses!  
\- Lo siento, Killian – dijo Regina. – Puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes, pero ha sido muy clara: o accedemos a una reunión con ella y le dejas que conozca a la niña, o se negará en rotundo ya desde el principio y os lo pondrá difícil con la custodia y la adopción.  
\- Te llamaré en un rato. Tengo que hablar con Emma.  
\- Claro. A cualquier hora. Estaré esperando tu llamada – contestó Regina.

Emma tomó aire, mientras apretaba a Ruby, que aún estaba dormida, contra su pecho fuertemente.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Milah quiere conocer a la niña.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí llega el siguiente capítulo!  
> Espero que os guste!  
> Un beso!!  
> B*

RESCÁTAME PARTE 4:

El día de la reunión con Milah había llegado, dos semanas después de la llamada de Regina. Y aquí se encontraban Killian y Emma, con la pequeña Ruby, esperando a que la madre biológica de la niña llegara al despacho de la abogada.

Emma estaba especialmente nerviosa, le daba miedo que ésta viniese con la intención de recuperar a su familia, y aunque por una parte confiaba en lo mucho que Killian la quería, por otra parte las inseguridades volvieron a aflorar. Emma no era tonta, sabía que Milah era el gran amor de Killian. O eso creía ella.

Killian estaba sentado al lado de Emma en la sala de espera y le partía el corazón ver la expresión que ésta tenía en la cara. Había tratado de explicarle por todos los medios que esta reunión no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos, y aunque ella siempre le decía que no se preocupase, que todo estaba bien, él la conocía perfectamente y sabía que no era así. Por primera vez desde que hace dos años comenzaron a estar juntos, Emma estaba dudando de él, de ellos como pareja. Y Killian no sabía qué hacer para quitarle las dudas de la cabeza.

Diez minutos después, una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años entró en la sala de espera. Tenía una melena larga y rizada de color castaño y unos ojos azules que enmarcaban su rostro perfectamente. Por la cara que puso Killian, Emma supo enseguida que se trataba de Milah. La miró fijamente durante unos segundos e inmediatamente pudo ver el parecido con Ruby. Los ojos eran de Killian, pero el resto de su cara era muy similar a la de su madre. “Su madre”, pensó Emma. Al fin y al cabo, ésa era Milah. La madre de Ruby.

\- Milah – dijo Killian muy bajito a modo de saludo mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
\- Killian – contestó ella con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo.  
\- Ella es Emma, mi prometida – continuó él, mientras le ofrecía la mano a Emma y la ayudaba a levantarse también. – Y ésta es Ruby – dijo señalando finalmente a la niña, que estaba agarrada a la pierna de su padre.   
\- Hola Ruby – dijo Milah agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que la niña. – Eres preciosa – susurró mientras estiraba una mano para acariciarle la cara. - ¿Sabes quién soy yo? – preguntó.

La niña negó con la cabeza y miró para su padre y para Emma con la nariz arrugada, como buscando respuestas. Killian al ver la ansiedad que tenía la niña, la subió en brazos y le dio un beso en la sien, para intentar calmarla.  
\- Soy tu mamá, Ruby – dijo Milah poniendo una voz asquerosamente dulce mientras volvía a acariciar el pelo a la niña. 

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Ruby comenzó a lloriquear, al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia Emma para pedir que la cogiera ella en brazos.  
\- ¡No! Mi mamá es Memi – dijo la niña poniendo pucheritos, mientras se agarraba al cuello de la rubia.  
\- Shhhh – dijo Emma, tratando de calmarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda. – Todo está bien, Ru.  
\- ¿No le has hablado nunca de mí? – preguntó Milah alzando la voz mientras miraba para Killian.  
\- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Tiene sólo cinco años– contestó Killian igual de alterado.  
\- Chicos, no es el momento ahora mismo – dijo Emma muy seria, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento, Regina salió a recibirlos.  
\- Podéis pasar – dijo. – ¿Te gusta dibujar y pintar, cariño? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Ruby.  
\- Sí – dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.  
\- Si vienes conmigo, te presentaré a mis hijos Roland y Henry y podrás jugar con ellos y hacerles un dibujo a tus papás. ¿Te apetece?

Ruby miró para Emma y para Killian como pidiendo permiso y cuando ellos asintieron, la niña se relajó y asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Vale.  
\- Claro que sí. Ven por aquí conmigo – dijo Regina llevándose a la niña de la mano hacia una puerta al final del pasillo.

En ese momento, Killian no podía estar más agradecido a Regina por entretener así a la niña, para que no escuchase todo lo que se iba a decir en esa sala.   
\- Bueno, ya está – dijo Regina volviendo a entrar al despacho. – Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos.  
\- Gracias Regina – contestó Emma desde su sitio enfrente de Milah.

Podía notar como Milah la observaba y la analizaba y era algo que la estaba poniendo todavía más nerviosa.   
\- Así que estáis prometidos – comentó con una sonrisa mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla.  
\- Sí – contestó escuetamente Killian.  
\- No sabía que ahora te gustaban las rubias – dijo maliciosamente mientras miraba para Emma.  
\- Milah… - comenzó él en tono de advertencia.  
\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, guapa? – preguntó Milah. – No aparentas más de 21 o 22. Otra cosa que no sabía de ti – continuó volviendo a mirar hacia Killian – Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres de verdad, no las niñas.

Cada palabra de Milah estaba llegándole a Emma como si de un cuchillo se tratase, clavándose hasta lo más hondo. Tenía muchas ganas de contestarle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero por el bien de Ruby, se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no causar más problemas. Sin embargo, Killian no estaba teniendo tanta suerte al reprimirse.  
\- ¡Ya está bien, Milah! – gritó dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo que tanto Regina como Emma se sobresaltasen. – No tienes derecho ninguno a hablarnos de esa manera.  
\- ¿Y tú cómo te atreves a no hablarle a nuestra hija de mí ni una sola vez?  
\- ¿Qué coño querías que le dijera? ¿Que su madre se hartó de nosotros y nos abandonó para irse con otro hombre?   
\- ¡¡¡Me harté de ti, no de ella!!! – gritó Milah.

Emma pudo notar como eso le dolió a Killian, como apretó su mandíbula y respiró hondo antes de contestarle.  
\- ¿Y por qué en estos casi seis años no hemos tenido ninguna noticia tuya?

Milah no supo qué contestar. Simplemente, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y miró hacia otro lado.  
\- Bueno – comenzó Regina temerosa. – Comprendo que la situación es complicada, pero tenemos que tratar de comportarnos como personas civilizadas. El tema a tratar es serio y hay que afrontarlo como personas adultas.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Killian apoyando los codos en la mesa. – Pido disculpas.  
\- Disculpas aceptadas – contestó Regina asintiendo con la cabeza. – Ahora vamos al tema. Milah – comenzó, dirigiéndose hacia la castaña. – Como ya te he explicado por teléfono cuando hablamos, tu exmarido ha rehecho su vida con Emma y ella quiere adoptar legalmente a la niña.  
\- La niña ya tiene una madre – contestó testarudamente Milah, sin ceder en ningún momento.  
\- Claro que tiene una madre – respondió Killian. – Emma.   
\- Killian… - comenzó Emma agarrándole una mano y tratando de calmarlo. – Déjala que hable.  
\- Cuando nació no estaba preparada, pero ahora sí lo estoy. Te dije que quiero conocerla.  
\- Y ya la has conocido. Hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato. Ahora tienes que firmar que renuncias a los derechos que tienes sobre Ruby como madre biológica.  
\- No pienso firmar – dijo Milah cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Milah – comenzó Killian con ojos suplicantes. – Te lo pido por favor. Me dejaste solo, con una niña de ocho meses. Me ha costado, pero he rehecho mi vida con una mujer a la que adoro, con la que me voy a casar en seis meses y con la que estoy esperando otro hijo. Por favor… - explicó mirándola fijamente, con una voz mucho más calmada.

Milah se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, pensando, hasta que por fin, habló:  
\- Un día.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Quiero que pasemos hoy el día juntos. Ruby, tú y yo. Y quiero ver a la niña de vez en cuando.   
\- No – dijo Killian meneando la cabeza.  
\- Entonces no firmaré – dijo ella muy tajante.  
\- Vale – contestó Emma, que había estado viendo la escena en silencio desde el principio. – Pero lo dejaremos firmado ya ahora, sin posibilidad de echarse atrás – negoció. – Pasaréis hoy el día juntos y podrás ver a la niña cuando nosotros digamos, siempre en nuestra presencia y sin poder llevártela a solas a ningún sitio.  
\- Eres dura negociando, rubia – dijo Milah despectivamente.  
\- Si no aceptas...está bien. No firmes, pero nosotros iremos hasta el final, a juicio. ¿Qué crees que dirá el juez ante una madre que abandonó a su hija con unos meses de edad y que lleva casi seis años sin saber nada de ella? - preguntó Emma tratando de provocar una reacción en Milah. -¿Qué dices, Milah? ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Milah la miró con cara de asco, pero después finalmente se dirigió a Regina y le dijo:  
\- ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Regina rápidamente comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles, hasta que por fin encontró el contrato.  
\- Tienes que firmar todas las hojas y me tienes que dejar tu carné de identidad para hacerle una fotocopia. 

Milah miró una vez más para Killian y Emma y sin pensárselo más, firmó los papeles.  
\- Bueno, mañana los llevaremos al juez y será oficial el trámite. En un mes o así se podrá hacer el cambio en el registro.

Emma respiró hondo y se levantó de la silla, seguida de Killian.   
\- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar a comer? – preguntó Milah con una sonrisa mientras miraba para Killian.

Killian la miró irritado y salió de la sala de espera, seguido de Emma y de Milah. Los tres recogieron a Ruby y después de despedirse de Regina y darle las gracias, salieron a la calle.  
\- Bueno, te veo en casa después, ¿vale? – dijo Emma fingiendo una sonrisa, que no se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?  
\- Ha firmado, Killian. No quiero comenzar ya rompiendo las condiciones. Si quiere un día con vosotros, que lo tenga. Yo os tengo el resto de nuestras vidas – contestó ella acariciándole la cara.  
\- Eres increíble – contestó él mientras se acercaba y le daba un largo beso en los labios. 

Al separarse, Emma cogió a Ruby en brazos y le dio un beso también en la mejilla.  
\- Tengo que hacer unos recados. Vas a ir a comer con papá y con Milah y a la noche prepararé macarrones con queso y tomate para cenar, ¿vale?  
\- ¿Por qué no vienes tú también? – preguntó Ruby poniendo pucheritos mientras le acariciaba la cara a Emma.  
\- Porque tengo que ir al médico a mirar que la cigüeña haya colocado bien al bebé en la tripa. ¿Te acuerdas?  
\- Emma, es verdad, se me había olvidado – dijo Killian rápidamente.  
\- No pasa nada. Ya le he mandado a Liam un mensaje y me acompaña él. No te preocupes por nada, de verdad – le aseguró Emma, mientras bajaba a Ruby otra vez al suelo. – Os veo a la noche.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se metió en el coche y condujo hasta el hospital, donde ya estaba Liam esperando por ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Liam dándole una mano en la sala de espera. – La reunión con Milah no ha podido ser agradable. Si sigue igual a como a la recuerdo, era una tía dura.  
\- Lo sigue siendo – contestó Emma con un hilo de voz.  
\- Si te soy sincero, a mí nunca me cayó bien – dijo Liam. – Era un poco bruja – continuó tratando de hacer que Emma se riera.

Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario y miró hacia Liam:  
\- Gracias por venir, de verdad.  
\- Pareces tonta – dijo él restándole importancia. – Eres mi cuñada y una amiga también. Tú me ayudaste el año pasado cuando Tink y yo tuvimos el bache en nuestro matrimonio. Si no es por ti, aún estaría durmiendo en el sofá... Así que aquí estoy yo ahora.

El médico salió a llamarlos y ambos entraron en la consulta del médico.   
\- ¿Preparado para conocer a tu sobrino? – dijo Emma mientras se levantaba.  
\- Va a ser una niña, estoy seguro – dijo Liam con una sonrisa.  
\- No digas eso delante de Killian o lo hundirás. Dice que necesita refuerzos, que seríamos demasiadas mujeres en casa – contó Emma riéndose mientras entraban en la consulta y Liam la ayudaba a acomodarse en la camilla.  
\- Bueno, pues aquí vamos – dijo el médico. – Levántate la camiseta, por favor – pidió. – Ya sabes cómo va esto. Te echo una pasta en la barriga que va a estar fría, ya te aviso, y después vemos al bebé en la pantalla. ¿Vale?

El médico comenzó a explorarla y a mirar que todo estuviese bien, hasta que finalmente le limpió la tripa a Emma y le dijo que podía levantarse.  
\- Está todo perfecto – dijo el médico. – A pesar de la amenaza de aborto que tuviste hace poco más de dos semanas, está todo muy bien.

Después de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas de rigor para completar la ficha médica, Liam y Emma salieron por fin de la consulta y se dirigieron a una cafetería para comer algo, haciendo tiempo hasta que llegase la hora pactada para que Emma volviese a casa y Milah se marchase.

Sobre las ocho de la tarde, Emma ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, dudando de si entrar ya o no. Respiró hondo y metió la llave en la puerta, empujándola hacia dentro para entrar. Sin embargo, la escena que vio al entrar sí que no se la esperaba. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Emma se marchó hacia la consulta del médico, Milah, Ruby y él se dirigieron hacia el restaurante italiano preferido de Ruby, donde estuvieron comiendo y tratando de hacer conversación. A Killian le costaba, pero quería dejar zanjado el tema de una vez por todas. Una tarde. Eso era todo lo que le debía a Milah y después ella se marcharía de sus vidas. Conociéndola no volverían a saber de ella en un largo tiempo y eso era lo que él más quería.

Después, Ruby comenzó a ponerse pesada y dijo que se quería ir a casa a esperar a que mamá llegase. Sobra decir que ese tipo de comentarios a Milah no le gustaban. Killian notaba como ella apretaba la mandíbula y se ponía rígida al escuchar como la niña se refería a Emma como “mamá”, pero afortunadamente, no decía nada al respecto. 

Finalmente, por fin llegó la hora de despedirse. Killian había estado mandándose mensajes de texto con Emma y habían acordado que a las ocho de la tarde, ella volvería a casa y darían por terminado este día tan raro.   
\- Bueno, Emma está a punto de llegar, así que deberías de despedirte de Ruby si quieres – comenzó.   
\- Y de ti – dijo ella sonriendo.  
\- Y de mí también, sí – contestó Killian muy seco.  
\- Lo siento – dijo Milah poniéndose de repente muy seria. – Lo eché todo a perder. Me di cuenta hoy en cuanto os vi.   
\- ¿De qué te diste cuenta? – preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.  
\- De lo tonta que fui hace seis años cuando me fui. Lo que tienes con Emma, podrías haberlo tenido conmigo.  
\- No te confundas – dijo Killian. – Yo te quise, pero lo que tengo con Emma jamás lo habría podido tener contigo. 

Esas palabras también hicieron mella en Milah, que puso una cara que dejaba claro lo dolida que se sentía al escucharlas.  
\- Yo nunca te he olvidado, Killian – dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente. – Siempre has sido especial. Todas mis relaciones siguientes no han sido nada comparado con lo que teníamos.  
\- Milah – dijo él levantando una mano para parar sus avances. – Ya basta.

Milah siguió acercándose hasta que las puntas de sus zapatos rozaron las de Killian. Dando un último paso más, de repente, lo besó, sin que Killian pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.   
Por un momento, él con la sorpresa, le correspondió al beso, pero ni bien pasados dos segundos, la agarró por los hombros y la separó de golpe.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó enfadado.   
\- Sé que todavía sientes algo por mí, lo he notado esta tarde en cómo me mirabas – dijo ella tratando de volver a besarlo.

Killian esta vez fue más rápido que ella y la agarró otra vez de los hombros, para mantenerla alejada.   
\- Siempre voy a sentir algo –dijo él muy claro. – Pero no estoy enamorado de ti. Ya no. Lo nuestro estaba condenado a acabar desde el inicio de nuestra relación.

En ese momento, se escuchó como unas llaves caían al suelo. Killian se giró y vio a Emma congelada al lado de la puerta, mirando para ellos con los ojos brillantes.  
\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Milah. – Me voy. Te llamaré.

Se marchó dando un portazo y sólo quedaron Emma y Killian en el salón, mirándose el uno al otro.   
\- Emma, amor… - dijo él acercándose sigilosamente a ella, como con miedo a espantarla y que saliese huyendo.  
\- ¿Dónde está Ruby? – preguntó ella, secándose una lágrima con la mano.  
\- Arriba en su habitación – contestó él. – Tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar – insistió él sacando el tema de nuevo.  
\- Ahora no me apetece hablar, Killian – dijo ella apartándolo de un empujón y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Aunque sabía que cuando se enfadaba era mejor no presionarla, Killian la siguió hacia el piso de arriba, hasta la habitación, donde Emma se comenzó a cambiar de ropa, abriendo y cerrando cajones a lo bestia, dejando claro que estaba muy cabreada.  
\- Emma, escúchame… - comenzó otra vez Killian, tratando de que Emma le hiciese caso a lo que tenía que decirle. – Fue ella la que me besó, pero lo viste, yo me aparté enseguida… no fue nada. Tienes que creerme.  
\- Sí, te apartaste, pero primero probaste a ver si te gustaba, ¿verdad?   
\- ¿Te estás oyendo? Eso no es cierto.  
\- A ti te molesta incluso que Booth me hable, pero yo no puedo enfadarme cuando te veo besando a Milah… ¡Eso es un doble rasero, Killian!  
\- No es lo mismo, Emma… - contestó Killian testarudo.  
\- Mira, da igual, Killian, de verdad – dijo Emma sentándose en la cama derrotada. – No quiero hablar más del tema – continuó mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo para después levantarse e ir hacia su bolso. – Por cierto, el bebé está bien – dijo estampándole contra el pecho la copia de la ecografía mientras iba de camino a la puerta de la habitación. – Voy a ayudar a Ruby con la ducha.

Killian se quedó en el sitio parado, sin saber ni qué hacer ni qué decir, mirando para la ecografía con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Ése era su bebé. El bebé de él y de Emma. Colocó la foto en un lugar especial en la mesita de noche y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Emma como fuese. No iba a permitir que Milah se metiese entre ellos y estropease su relación. 

 

En el baño, una muy seria Emma le lavaba el pelo a Ruby, que no paraba de moverse y mojar todo:  
\- Va, Ruby, en serio, tienes que echar bien la cabeza para atrás – regañó Emma a la niña.  
\- Me entra el agua en las orejas – lloriqueó ella.  
\- Lo hemos hablado quinientas veces, Ru y siempre igual. Si no echas la cabeza para atrás, te entrará el jabón en los ojos – insistió Emma alzando un poco la voz.

Se sentía fatal porque de alguna manera estaba pagando su enfado con la niña, cuando era la única que no tenía culpa de nada en esta historia.   
Después de enjuagarle bien el pelo, quitó el tapón de la bañera para que el agua se fuese por el sumidero y envolvió a la niña en una toalla para secarla, para luego cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación, donde comenzó a ayudarla a ponerse el pijama y a secarle el cabello. 

Ruby, que era una niña muy perceptiva, notó enseguida que su madre estaba enfadada por algo, aunque no sabía por qué.  
\- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó en un susurro.

Emma en ese momento, paró de cepillarle el pelo para girar a la niña y abrazarla contra su pecho.  
\- ¡Claro que no, monito! ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- Porque tienes cara de enfadada y me has gritado en la bañera. Tú nunca gritas – susurró Ruby mientras empezaba a llorar.  
\- Lo siento, Ru. No quería gritarte. Perdóname – dijo Emma comenzando a sollozar en bajito también.  
\- ¿Estás enfadada con papá? – volvió a preguntar Ruby, secándose la cara con el dorso de la mano.  
\- Son cosas de mayores, Ruby. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte –explicó Emma mientras acariciaba la espalda de la niña, intentando calmarla.  
\- Yo no quiero que os enfadéis y que tú te vayas – siguió llorando Ruby.  
\- Ey, escúchame, monito – dijo Emma separando a la niña de su pecho, de forma que la pudiera mirar a los ojos. – Yo nunca te voy a dejar, aunque esté enfadada con papá, siempre voy a estar contigo. – Eres mi niña y te quiero más que a nada.  
\- ¿Prometido? – dijo ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa.  
\- Prometido – contestó Emma sonriendo también. – No sería tan cruel de dejarte sola con papá, las dos sabemos que no sabe hacer ni un huevo frito – siguió Emma tratando de animar a la niña y que ésta se riese.

Lo consiguió. Ruby soltó una carcajada y comenzó a hablar entusiasmadamente, preguntándole a Emma si se acordaba de “cuando papi quemó las tostadas por estar haciendo el tonto”. Emma se acordaba perfectamente. Había sido al poco de comenzar a vivir juntos. Ruby estaba malita y no paraba de llorar y Killian había intentado animarla, haciéndole monerías y contándole historias sin sentido que a la niña le sacaban siempre una sonrisa. Pero, se había olvidado de que tenía unas tostadas en la sartén, con lo que cuando el humo empezó a salir de la cocina, Ruby aún se reía más de su “papi tonto”.

Cuando ya estaba lista, bajaron hacia el piso de abajo, siguiendo el rastro de olor que indicaba que Killian había comenzado a hacer la cena.  
\- Vamos a ayudar a papá con los macarrones antes de que haya una desgracia – dijo Emma ayudando a Ruby a sentarse en uno de los taburetes. - ¿Quieres un poco de zumo?

Entró en la cocina y Killian se giró para mirar para ella con una expresión apenada en la cara. Emma no hizo caso y se giró hacia la nevera para coger el zumo y ponerle un vaso a la niña.   
\- ¿Qué vas a beber tú? – preguntó Emma sin ni siquiera mirarlo.  
\- Una coca-cola, por favor – contestó Killian, que seguía mirándola con esos ojos de corderito degollado que ponía siempre que estaba triste.

Emma cogió las bebidas y las puso en la mesa. Después volvió a la cocina y agarró a Killian por la cintura y lo empujó suavemente para que se fuese a sentar.  
\- Ya acabo yo. Siéntate con la niña – dijo.  
\- Gracias – contestó él, inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Su gesto de cariño fue interrumpido por Emma, que giró la cara, haciendo que el beso acabase en la mejilla. 

Killian apretó la mandíbula, pero se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada. Emma estaba dolida y ésta era su forma de hacérselo saber. 

Cenaron en silencio, sin hacer bromas ni reírse como hacían normalmente. Sólo Ruby hablaba de vez en cuando para contarles con entusiasmo algo que había pasado en el colegio o para decirles que ya había pensado nombres para el bebé. Elsa o Anna si era niña y Kristoff u Olaf si era niño, por supuesto. Fue el único momento de la cena en el que Emma soltó una risotada mientras miraba para Killian, que también tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Killian aprovechó el momento para cogerle la mano que tenía encima de la mesa, que ella inconscientemente volteó, de forma que pudieran entrelazar sus dedos, lo que provocó que Killian aún sonriera más y se llevara la mano de Emma a los labios para depositarle un beso en ella, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento, tratando de pedirle disculpas una vez más de un modo silencioso. 

El momento fue interrumpido cuando Ruby de forma inocente se echó un eructo al terminar de comer.  
\- ¡Ruby! – exclamó divertida Emma, mientras miraba para la niña con las cejas levantadas.  
\- Ups, lo siento – dijo ella poniendo la mano delante. – Perdón. Se me ha escapado.  
\- Amor, en vez de una niña nos dieron una cerdita – dijo Killian riéndose a carcajadas mientras le hacía cosquillas en el costado a la niña, que se retorcía de la risa.  
\- Pues no le toques mucho la barriga, a ver si vamos a tener una repetición – dijo Emma también riéndose.

Después de recoger todo y limpiar la cocina, todos subieron al piso de arriba con la intención de dejar el día atrás y echarse a dormir. Killian cargaba a la niña en brazos, ya que se había quedado dormida en el sofá viendo Frozen (como no) y Emma los seguía. 

Cuando ya estaban en la habitación, cada uno se acostó en su lado de siempre, mirando ambos para el techo, sin dar una sola palabra.  
\- ¿Emma? – susurró Killian en la oscuridad de la habitación.  
\- ¿Mmm? – contestó ella.  
\- Perdóname – dijo él poniéndose de lado para poder mirar hacia ella. – Por favor – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Si me dejas, yo… - continuó.  
\- No te voy a dejar, Killian – contestó Emma poniéndose de lado también. – Pero tienes que entender que esté dolida y enfadada, y que no se me va a pasar en cinco minutos. Necesito un poco de tiempo.  
\- Te quiero – dijo él muy serio mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura y la pegaba a él. – Nunca lo dudes. Nunca dudes que te quiero. Tú, Ruby y nuestro bebé sois lo único que me importa. ¿Tú me quieres? – preguntó casi con miedo de la respuesta que ella le pudiera dar.  
\- ¿Eres tonto? – dijo ella indignada. - ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Si no te quisiera, no estaría enfadada ahora mismo – razonó Emma. – Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti.  
\- A veces está bien que te lo digan… - insistió Killian.

Emma resopló y se volvió a acostar hacia arriba, dejando así de mirar para él y que fuese más fácil decirlo.  
\- Te quiero, Killian Jones. Y estoy muy enamorada de ti. ¿Contento?  
\- Tal vez si me lo dices mirándome, me lo puedo llegar incluso a creer.

Emma se puso de lado de nuevo y le acarició la cara:  
\- Estoy muy enamorada de ti, Killian. Y te quiero. Mucho. Ni que no te lo hubiera dicho nunca antes… - masculló por lo bajo.

Killian sonrió y extendió la mano hacia Emma, para meterle el pelo que le caía encima de la cara detrás de las orejas. Después se acercó poco a poco a ella, con la intención de darle un beso en los labios. Pero, de nuevo, como había pasado en la cocina, Emma se apartó y su beso volvió a acabar en la mejilla.  
\- Eso no significa que se me haya pasado el enfado, Killian Jones. Hasta entonces… - dijo ella muy seria. – Lo siento, pero estás de sequía. Ni besos ni sexo para ti.  
\- ¡Emma! – exclamó indignado. – No serás capaz.  
\- Mírame y verás – contestó ella girándose y dándole la espalda para que no viera la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele.

Killian se quedó mirando para su espalda, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aún así, se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo y le paso un brazo por encima, poniendo su mano encima de su todavía plana barriga.   
\- Al menos podré abrazarte – susurró él contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza.  
\- Bueno… - contestó Emma media dormida ya. – Sólo porque me gustas un poquito.   
\- Yo también te quiero, Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

RESCÁTAME PARTE 5:

Killian cerró la taquilla del vestuario de golpe, haciendo que resonase con un fuerte sonido metálico. Acababan de llegar de un rescate especialmente duro en un incendio, que para más inri, había sido provocado premeditadamente, casi matando en el proceso a un matrimonio y su hijo pequeño. Ellos habían hecho su trabajo ayudando a los bomberos a rescatar a las víctimas y ahora quedaba en sus manos la investigación. Lo que significaba que Emma, que mientras estaba embarazada había pasado a trabajar en la oficina de investigación del cuerpo de bomberos, tenía que trabajar codo con codo con August Booth, su exnovio. Razón por la cual Killian estaba siendo tan agresivo con su taquilla.   
\- ¡Relájate, hermanito! – gritó Liam desde la puerta del vestuario. – O tu taquilla presentará una orden de alejamiento y se la concederé.  
\- Déjame en paz, Liam – gruñó Killian mientras se ponía una camiseta limpia bruscamente. – No estoy de humor.  
\- ¿No me digas? – contestó él haciéndose el sorprendido. – No me había dado cuenta.

Killian levantó la vista y miró muy serio a Liam, transmitiéndole que no estaba para bromas, que parase ya.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? Llevas todo el día de morros, especialmente desde que volvisteis del rescate.  
\- Nada, Liam, no es mi día. Es todo – dijo Killian fingiendo indiferencia mientras se ataba los cordones de las botas.  
\- Me imagino que no tendrá nada que ver con el hecho de que Emma esté trabajando con Booth… - dejó caer Liam como quien no quiere la cosa.  
\- ¡Déjalo ya! – gritó Killian.  
\- Uhhh… - dijo Liam aguantando una sonrisa. – Veo que he pinchado en hueso…

Al ver la cara de cabreo que ponía Killian, Liam se apiadó y se puso serio él también:  
\- ¿Quieres contarme algo? Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro a su hermano pequeño, que seguía sentado en el banco del vestuario, con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.  
\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Es sólo que están siendo unos días un poco complicados en casa.  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Emma?  
\- Sí – contestó él. – No… Bueno, más o menos – dijo pasándose una de las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo todavía más de lo que ya estaba.  
\- Habla ya. ¿Qué has hecho?  
\- ¿Por qué presupones que he sido yo el que ha hecho algo? – preguntó Killian ofendido.  
\- Killian… - dijo Liam con tono de advertencia. - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- El otro día cuando Ruby y yo pasamos el día con Milah… Pues Milah se me echó encima y me besó y Emma lo vio todo y ahora está molesta conmigo.  
\- ¿Y te extraña? – gritó Liam dándole un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. – Es que no las piensas. ¿A qué coño vas con Milah hasta casa? Es que te las buscas, Killian.  
\- Y ella aparentemente me ha perdonado, pero al mismo tiempo, las cosas no están como antes. Está muy fría conmigo. Llevamos diez días sin… - susurró Killian gesticulando con las manos mientras intentaba hacerse entender.  
\- ¿Sin qué? – preguntó Liam sin entender lo que quería decir.  
\- Joder, hermano – masculló Killian, mirando que no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiese oír esta conversación. – Ya sabes – siguió gesticulando.

Liam seguía con cara de póker.  
\- Liam, por el amor de Dios, ¡llevamos diez días sin follar! – dijo alzando un poco la voz, irritado ya con la situación.

Justo cuando Liam iba a responderle, se escuchó como alguien salía de uno de los baños y se aclaraba la garganta. Por supuesto que tenía que ser él. Booth. 

Comenzó a lavarse las manos más lentamente de lo necesario, mirando a Killian en el espejo, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
\- ¿Hay algo que te divierta, amigo? – preguntó Killian de malos modos.  
\- ¿A mí? – preguntó él haciéndose el sorprendido. – Nada en absoluto – dijo cerrando el grifo para luego secarse las manos.   
\- Mejor así, entonces – dijo Killian muy serio.

Cuando ya se estaba yendo, pasó por al lado de Killian y masculló por lo bajo, con una sonrisa maliciosa:  
\- Ya decía yo que Emma tenía cara de estar pasando hambre… Conmigo no le pasaba.

Killian se levantó como un rayo, y antes de que Liam lo pudiese agarrar, se echó encima de August:  
\- ¡Repíteme eso a la cara! – gritó.  
\- ¡Killian! – exclamó Liam – poniéndose en el medio de ambos para parar la pelea antes de que pudiese propiamente empezar.  
\- Vigila a tus hombres, capitán – dijo August muy lleno de sí mismo, mientras se recolocaba la camiseta.  
\- Y tú usa los vestuarios de tu lado de la estación, teniente Booth – contestó Liam sin amedrentarse. – Ésta es la zona de la brigada de rescate y que yo sepa tú no perteneces a ella. Mal que te pese.

August apretó bien la mandíbula, pero no contestó. Al fin y al cabo, Liam era un superior. Les dirigió una última mirada y se marchó del vestuario, dando un gran portazo.   
\- Será idiota… - dijo Killian.   
\- Los dos sois unos idiotas – confirmó Liam.   
\- Me ha provocado – se defendió él. – Lo has visto.  
\- Y tú eres un bocazas… - rebatió el mayor de los hermanos. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre soltar algo así en medio del vestuario?  
\- Pensé que estábamos solos. Eres mi hermano. Estábamos teniendo una charla y traté de decírtelo de otra forma, pero perdona que te diga Liam, para estar casado y tener un hijo, eres bastante espesito.  
\- Hay cosas que un hermano mayor no necesita saber acerca de la vida sexual de su hermano pequeño – dijo Liam poniendo una cara rara.  
\- ¡Venga ya! – dijo Killian riéndose. – Tú no te cortabas con los detalles cuando estuvieras saliendo con aquella chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Killian pensativo. – La que te pegó las ladi…  
\- ¡¡Killian!! – gritó Liam rojo de vergüenza para que parase de hablar. 

Killian comenzó a reírse, mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta de salida de la estación, para por fin, después de una dura jornada, irse a casa con sus familias.   
\- Bueno, te veo mañana, hermanito – dijo Liam abriendo su coche y metiendo la bolsa en el maletero. - ¡Suerte esta noche en casa! – lo vaciló guiñándole un ojo.  
\- Serás idiota… - dijo Killian dirigiéndose también a su coche. – No sé para qué te cuento nada.  
\- No te enfurruñes, enano… - gritó Liam desde dentro del coche. – Hasta mañana.

Killian ni miró para él. Se despidió de él con la mano y subió por fin él también a su coche. Cogió el móvil y miró la hora. Las siete y media. Emma tenía que estar a punto de salir de trabajar. Así que decidió llamarla, para ver cómo le había ido el día.  
\- Hola Killian – dijo ella con voz suave desde el otro lado de la línea.  
\- Hola, amor. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Muy liada?  
\- Sí, hoy voy a llegar un poco más tarde. Aún estamos en el edificio que ardió esta tarde. Los bomberos vienen de camino para hacer un par de pruebas.  
\- Claro – dijo Killian serio. – Bueno, pues te veo en casa.  
\- Si queréis, id cenando sin mí. Puede que esto se alargue – dijo ella. – Te dejo, que ya veo a Booth y a su compañero llegar con el coche. Nos vemos en casa.  
\- Claro – repitió Killian. – Te quiero.

Pero a Emma no le dio tiempo a escucharlo, ya que colgó enseguida. Killian echó la cabeza para atrás en el respaldo del coche y contó hasta diez para calmarse. Racionalmente sabía que todo estaban siendo imaginaciones suyas, que la falta de conexión de estos días lo estaba motivando, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba celoso.

Arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a casa.

 

Pasaban ya de las once de la noche cuando, desde la cama, Killian escuchó la llave de Emma en la puerta de la entrada. Unos suaves pasos indicaban que estaba viniendo hacia la habitación, así que cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en la mesita de noche.   
\- Hola… - dijo Emma entrando en la habitación con cara de cansada. – Por fin en casa – continuó dejándose caer agotada en la cama al lado de Killian. - ¿La niña duerme?  
\- Desde hace ya rato. Estaba muy cansada hoy y se ha quedado frita enseguida – contestó Killian poniéndose de lado en la cama para mirar para Emma.   
\- Ya somos dos. No puedo más – dijo ella estirándose. – Siento haber llegado tan tarde – dijo mirando para Killian.   
\- No pasa nada. Estabas trabajando – dijo Killian acariciándole la cara.   
\- Dios… - dijo Emma cerrando los ojos y acariciándose la barriga en círculos. – Me da pereza hasta quitarme la ropa para ponerme el pijama.  
\- Eso tiene solución – susurró Killian poniendo una sonrisa seductora. – Si quieres, te la quito yo – dijo enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Emma, mientras ponía su mano encima de la de Emma en la barriga de ésta.  
\- Eres muy espabilado tú – gimió Emma, mientras hundía su otra mano en el pelo de Killian. – Pero… voy a tener que decirte que no – dijo finalmente empujando a Killian despacio.  
\- Emma… - protestó Killian tumbándose boca arriba de nuevo y poniendo un brazo encima de los ojos. – De verdad, no puedo más – continuó poniendo una cara tan adorable que provocó que Emma se riera. - ¿Te hace gracia? – preguntó. – Estoy hablando en serio, me van a explotar – dijo poniendo cara de terror.  
\- Eres una reina del drama, Killian – dijo Emma mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa delante de Killian.  
\- Dios, esto es una tortura – susurró Killian cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – Lo estás haciendo a propósito.  
\- Puede… - dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras se metía en la cama y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Killian.  
\- Venga… - susurró él poniéndose seductor de nuevo. –Yo creo que ya me has castigado lo suficiente y me he portado muy bien últimamente. Además, a ti también te tiene que apetecer… – ronroneó en la oreja de Emma, mientras le cogía una mano y le daba un beso en el dorso, para después ponerla sobre su entrepierna. – Tal y como estoy, te aseguro que con que me roces, habremos acabado – dijo él riéndose.

Emma le siguió el juego durante unos segundos, besándole el cuello y acariciándolo justo donde él quería por encima de la ropa interior. Killian gemía una y otra vez por el contacto, levantando sutilmente las caderas de la cama.   
\- ¿Así? – susurró Emma en su oreja.   
\- Dios… sí – dijo él cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias.  
\- Pues ya sabes… - dijo Emma apartándose de repente. – Tienes dos manos - bromeó mientras se reía y se giraba en la cama, vacilándolo para ver cuál era su reacción.

Había decidido que él tenía razón y que el “castigo” ya era hora de que terminase, pero le encantaba seguir pinchándolo durante un ratito. 

Lo que no se esperaba era que Killian reaccionase así.   
\- Como quieras, Swan – dijo levantándose de la cama de golpe y poniéndose unos pantalones de pijama.  
\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Emma incorporándose en la cama, sorprendida por la reacción.  
\- Está claro que no quieres estar conmigo, así que es mejor que me vaya a la otra habitación – dijo él cogiendo su almohada.  
\- Killian… - comenzó ella tratando de hacerle razonar.  
\- No es por el sexo, Swan, te juro que no es eso. Es la indiferencia lo que me está matando. No soporto esta situación más. Yo necesito… no sé, que me toques, que me abraces, que me beses. Te necesito. Y me duele que tú a mí no.  
\- Claro que te necesito – dijo Emma poniéndose seria. - ¿No te das cuenta que estaba de broma?  
\- ¿Seguro? A lo mejor es que encuentras fuera de casa lo que necesitas.

Emma se puso muy seria de repente, levantándose también y poniéndose enfrente de él:

\- ¿Estás insinuando algo? – preguntó enfadada.   
\- No sé – contestó él serio también. - ¿Hay razón para que insinúe algo?

Emma abrió la boca, asombrada de lo que estaba escuchando. Tragó saliva y parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas resbalasen por la cara:  
\- Tienes razón. Si de verdad piensas eso de mí, lo mejor es que vayas a dormir a la otra habitación.  
\- ¿Lo ves, Swan? Lo que yo decía – contestó él, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Emma se acostó en la cama, dando vueltas todo el rato, sin poderse dormir. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Killian a su lado, que el hecho de no tenerlo, la estaba matando. Lo que había comenzado como una especie de broma/”castigo” había provocado una de las discusiones más grandes que habían tenido nunca. Le molestaba lo que había insinuado Killian, pero también sabía que era porque estaba enfadado y dolido por la situación, lo cual, al igual que le había pasado a ella en su momento con todo el tema de Milah, había hecho que Killian se sintiera inseguro en su relación. No era cuestión de si se acostaban juntos o no, era que Killian pensaba que ella ya no lo deseaba de ninguna de las formas. Ni como amante, ni como compañero. Y ella había provocado esto sin querer. Así que ella tenía que ser la que lo solucionase.

Resopló y apartó de golpe las mantas, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación. Puso rumbo hacia la habitación de invitados, cuidadosa de no hacer ruido al pasar por delante del cuarto de Ruby para no despertarla. 

Al llegar a su destino, se colocó el pelo y tomando aire, abrió suavemente la puerta. Killian estaba en la cama tumbado, de espaldas a la puerta y ni se inmutó al escucharla como ésta se abría, pero Emma por el ritmo de sus respiraciones sabía que no estaba dormido. 

Se acercó sin decir nada hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con la cama.   
\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. - ¿Me haces un hueco?

Killian no contestó, pero se echó hacia delante, dejándole un hueco a Emma para que se acostase. Ella así hizo. Se tumbó a su lado, pegando su pecho a su espalda y abrazándolo por la cintura, a la vez que le daba un beso entre los omóplatos.  
\- Perdóname… - susurró ella pegando su mejilla a la espalda de él, cerrando los ojos reconfortándose con el calor que desprendía. – Mi intención nunca fue que te sintieras así… Sabes que no soy buena hablando de mis sentimientos, pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa. Yo no necesito buscar nada fuera de casa – dijo tragando saliva. - ¿Sabes por qué?

Killian negó con la cabeza, pero sin mirar para ella todavía.  
\- Porque tengo todo lo que necesito en ella. Un hombre que me quiere, que me cuida, que nunca me ha defraudado… Muy guapo, por cierto – dijo ella dándole otro beso en la espalda, haciendo que él soltase una risotada. – Y con el que por primera vez en mi vida he sentido que tengo un hogar al que pertenezco. Tengo una hija maravillosa a la que adoro y un bebé en camino… Mi vida contigo es perfecta, Killian. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Eres mi pareja y mi mejor amigo, y la única persona en el mundo a la que confiaría mi vida – continuó mientras traga saliva para intentar calmar los nervios. – Sé que no te lo digo a menudo, como bien me recuerdas siempre que puedes – remarcó pinchándolo con un dedo en las costillas, provocando que Killian volviese a reírse. – Pero… no te haces una idea de cuánto te quiero… no soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella.

El chico seguía en silencio y Emma suspiró, soltándose de él y poniéndose boca arriba en la cama.  
\- Dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir, si necesitas estar solo para pensar, lo entiendo – dijo con voz temblorosa. – Te dejaré tranquilo – continuó mientras se incorporaba de la cama para levantarse.   
\- Espera – dijo Killian girándose por fin. - ¿De verdad sientes todo eso por mí?

Emma asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.   
\- Son muchas cosas las que has dicho, Swan.  
\- Y todas ciertas – contestó ella.

Por fin, Killian sonrió de oreja a oreja, a la vez que se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.  
\- ¿Así que muy guapo, eh?  
\- De todo lo que te he dicho, ¿es con lo único que te has quedado? – replicó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

Killian se rió y le besó en el medio de las cejas, tratando de disolver así la tensión que había entre ellas.   
\- Tú también lo eres todo para mí – dijo él mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. – Lo supe desde el momento que te vi en aquel bar, cuando me enseñaste a trenzarle el pelo a Ruby.   
\- Eres un mentiroso – dijo Emma contra su pecho.  
\- No, te puedo asegurar que no estoy mintiendo. – En aquel instante supe que estaba en problemas – continuó Killian riéndose. – Me enamoré enseguida de ti, Swan.   
\- Y yo de ti – susurró Emma angulando la cara para poder darle un beso en los labios.

Antes de que pudieran hacer contacto, Killian se apartó un poco y la miró con cara de incredulidad:  
\- ¿Quién está mintiendo ahora, amor? Me costó Dios y ayuda conquistarte.  
\- No es cierto. Yo estaba enamorada de ti desde hacía un montón, pero al principio pensé que sólo me querías como a una amiga. Y después tenía demasiado miedo para tomar el riesgo de empezar algo contigo. Por eso empecé a salir con Booth, pensé que si me distanciaba un poco de ti y comenzaba a salir con otras personas… Sobra decir que no dio resultado – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras le besaba el pecho a Killian.  
\- Hablando de Booth… - comenzó Killian.  
\- Killian, de verdad, no hay nada entre él y yo. Sólo una relación de cordialidad entre compañeros de trabajo.  
\- A él le sigues gustando y no desaprovecha ni una oportunidad para dejarlo claro. Todo el mundo lo sabe.  
\- No significa que yo le corresponda o le dé pie a nada. Yo sólo te quiero a ti, ya te lo he dicho.  
\- Hoy en el trabajo casi me pego con él – confesó avergonzado Killian.  
\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Emma apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de él para poder mirarlo a la cara. - ¿Por qué?  
\- Escuchó una conversación privada con Liam y después hizo un comentario que no me gustó – continuó él mirando para otro lado.  
\- ¿Qué dijo?  
\- Le estaba contando a Liam un poco nuestra situación. Lo siento, Swan, sé que no debería contar nuestros problemas a nadie, pero es que estaba muy agobiado y necesitaba hablar con alguien. El caso es que Booth lo escuchó todo e insinuó que cuando tú y él estábais juntos...tú eras mucho más feliz. Lo que pasa que él lo dijo con unas palabras bastante más groseras que las que yo estoy usando – dijo él poniendo cara de enfado. – Ya sabes como es.  
\- Un idiota – dijo Emma volviendo a acostarse contra su pecho, a la vez que le pasaba una pierna por encima de las de él. – Siempre se está haciendo el gallito, cuando ni siquiera es para tanto…  
\- Swan, hay detalles que no necesito saber… - dijo Killian incómodo, mientras jugaba con la cinturilla del pantalón de Emma.  
\- Pero yo quiero que lo sepas, para que nunca jamás te entren inseguridades de ningún tipo, y mucho menos en ese tema – dijo ella muy seria. – Sólo me he acostado una vez con August, y puedo asegurarte que no me quedaron ganas de repetir… - continuó ella. – Digamos que… el chico es rápido… ¿me sigues?  
\- Perfectamente, Swan – dijo Killian con un brillo en los ojos que indicaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando al saber ese pequeño detalle.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Me puedo quedar aquí contigo? No me gusta dormir sola – dijo ella.

Killian negó con la cabeza y Emma puso cara de decepción al pensar que él todavía estaba enfadado de alguna forma con ella.  
\- No, no te puedes quedar. Nos vamos los dos para nuestra cama, que es mucho más cómoda – contestó él guiñándole un ojo, mientras se levantaba y la cogía en brazos, poniéndola sobre su hombro, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la depositó suavemente en el suelo y se miraron, embelesados el uno con el otro. 

La respiración de Emma se fue haciendo cada vez más rápida y sin romper el contacto visual con Killian en ningún momento, se quitó la camiseta de él que usaba para dormir y los shorts, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Él la miraba con deseo, sus pupilas ocupando casi todo el iris, haciendo que sus ojos luciesen mucho más oscuros de lo que eran en realidad. Comenzó a respirar también más deprisa e inconscientemente, se humedeció los labios.   
\- Ven… - susurró ella ofreciéndole una mano.  
\- Emma, no tenemos que hacer nada. Te prometo que no era el tema del sexo lo que…  
\- Tenías razón – interrumpió ella. – A mí también me apetece – continuó guiñando un ojo de forma seductora a la vez que se bajaba poco a poco uno de los tirantes del sujetador, dejando al descubierto un hombro y viendo como Killian seguía el movimiento con sus ojos, sin perderse detalle. - ¿Vas a acercarte o voy a tener que hacer yo todo el trabajo? – preguntó levantando una ceja.  
\- Me acerco, me acerco – contestó él, agarrándola por la cintura y hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, inhalando profundamente su perfume. 

Emma lo agarró también de la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello, para luego seguir por los hombros y las clavículas, dos de sus partes favoritas junto a la espalda. Aunque para qué engañar, le gustaba todo de Killian. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acarició a lo largo de toda la espalda con las uñas, provocando que se estremeciese y soltase un gemido. 

Killian también la abrazó, buscando con una de sus manos el cierre del sujetador y soltándolo por fin, haciendo que sus pechos quedasen libres. No perdió ni un momento más y cogió uno con una mano, mientras el otro lo introducía suavemente en su boca, succionando con un poco de fuerza para después aliviarlo con la lengua, haciendo que Emma se retorciera de placer en sus brazos, mientras enterraba sus manos en el pelo de él, impidiendo que moviera su cabeza del sitio. 

Después de unos segundos, Emma reaccionó y los volteó, de forma que Killian quedara de espaldas a la cama, para luego empujarlo poco a poco hasta que éste cayó en el colchón sorprendido. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y comenzó a tirar de la cinturilla de los pantalones, pidiéndole silenciosamente que levantase un poco las caderas de la cama para podérselos sacar, quedando él también vestido sólo con sus calzoncillos ajustados negros. Después, se estiró y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, provocando automáticamente que Killian la abrazase fuertemente contra él y la besase con todas sus fuerzas, invadiendo su boca con la lengua, dejándose llevar por toda la pasión y el deseo acumulados durante estos días. Emma gimió y metió su mano entre ellos, acariciando la erección de Killian, haciendo que éste saltara debajo de ella ante el contacto, soltando un ruido entre un gemido y un gruñido, que sonaba como música para los oídos de la chica. 

Comenzó a besarle el pecho, parándose y prestándole atención a sus sensibles pezones, para luego seguir el camino que marcaba el pelo que cubría esa zona, el cual continuaba por el abdomen y seguía hacia su ropa interior. Al llegar a la cinturilla de los calzoncillos, tiró de la goma con los dientes, provocando que al volver a su sitio, golpease suavemente la barriga de Killian, haciendo que él emitiese un gran gemido. Lo besó por encima del tejido, dejándolo que notase perfectamente el calor de su respiración, con la intención de volverlo loco. Lo cual, por cierto, visto el estado de excitación de Killian, lo estaba consiguiendo. 

Subió sus manos por sus piernas, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de quitar la barrera entre ellos y le quitó por fin los calzoncillos, tirándolos despreocupadamente hacia atrás, dejando que cayeran sabe Dios dónde. Después se inclinó, con una clara intención, lamiendo una línea de abajo a arriba en el pene de Killian, succionando un poco en la punta. Sin embargo, una mano en su pelo interrumpió el acto de repente.  
\- Swan, en otro momento… Si sigues con eso, no voy a aguantar – dijo él mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Emma sonrió y subió de nuevo, sellando sus labios con los suyos fuertemente. Él aprovechó el momento de confusión y los giró, de forma que fuese Emma la que estaba debajo. Sin perder tiempo, fue él el que metió ahora una mano entre ellos, comenzando a trazar círculos en el clítoris de ella, a la vez que besaba uno de sus pechos. Emma notó como la presión en el bajo vientre se iba haciendo cada vez más intensa y el placer cada vez mayor. Soltó un pequeño grito, cuando sin previo aviso, Killian introdujo dos de sus dedos en su canal, moviéndolos cada vez más rápido de fuera hacia dentro, hasta que ella sin poder aguantar más, explotó contra ellos. 

Killian gimió al notar como la parte más interna de ella se contraía contra sus dedos, deseando que fuese contra otra parte de su anatomía en lugar de éstos.   
\- Killian… - susurró ella rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas.

Él hizo caso y rápidamente se posicionó en su entrada, penetrándola de una sola vez, arrugando el ceño y concentrándose para no acabar ya. La abstinencia de todo tipo estos días había hecho mella en él, por lo que respiró hondo antes de comenzar a moverse con movimientos cortos y rápidos, moviendo su cadera en círculos contra la de ella, haciendo que su hueso del pubis se rozase contra su clítoris, provocando que Emma clavase sus talones en su trasero, pegándolo aún más a ella a la vez que soltaba un gran gemido.  
\- Shhh, Swan… - susurró Killian divertido, poniendo una sonrisa chulesca. – Vas a despertar a Ruby.  
\- Cállate, idiota – dijo ella falta de aliento. – Sigue.

A medida que pasaban el tiempo, la velocidad en los movimientos de Killian se fue haciendo cada vez más rápida, a la vez que la finura y la precisión disminuían, lo que indicaba que él estaba ya cerca también. Queriendo que ella terminase con él, cambió el ángulo, golpeando así ese punto interno que hacía que a Emma se le diesen vuelta los ojos de placer. Unos segundos después, ambos estallaron juntos, ahogando su gemido con un beso. 

Quedaron abrazados, disfrutando de la relajación que siguió sus orgasmos, incapaces de moverse. Finalmente, Killian levantó la cabeza del cuello de Emma y le dio un último beso que expresaba cuantísimo la quería, para después dejarse caer en la cama al lado de ella.  
\- Ha sido… - dijo él intentando recobrar la respiración. – Tengo que decir que la espera ha valido la pena. Sin duda – añadió soltando una carcajada.  
\- Mmmm – contestó Emma que todavía estaba sin palabras mientras se estiraba a su lado. – Totalmente de acuerdo – logró articular por fin.

 

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro como venía siendo costumbre desde que empezaron como pareja. Las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce y de qué manera.

Era por la mañana temprano cuando Emma se despertó. El despertador estaba a punto de sonar, indicando que tenían que ponerse en marcha para ir a trabajar. Suavemente, movió el brazo con el que Killian la envolvía y salió de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ducha. 

Cuando salió, Killian ya estaba en la cocina con Ruby, ambos esperando por ella para comenzar a desayunar.  
\- ¡Hola mami! – gritó Ruby emocionada, estirando los brazos para que su madre le diese un abrazo.  
\- Hola, mi vida –contestó Emma dándole un beso en el pelo. - ¿Has dormido bien?  
\- Muy bien – dijo ella. - ¿Y tú?  
\- Eso, Swan, ¿tú qué tal has dormido? – preguntó Killian escondiendo su sonrisa en la taza del café y guiñándole un ojo.  
\- Perfectamente – contestó Emma girando los ojos, mientras se sentaba en su sitio al lado de Ruby.  
\- ¿Y el bebé? – preguntó Ruby interesada. - ¿Cuándo va a venir? Estoy ya harta de esperar, está tardando un montón. Tienes que comer más, mami, para que crezca rápido y venga antes – explicó Ruby llena de razón, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
\- Amor, el bebé aún va a tardar un poco en llegar – dijo Killian mientras le acariciaba el pelo a la niña.  
\- Jope… - suspiró ella girando los ojos, mientras seguía comiendo, provocando que sus padres comenzaran a reírse.  
\- Dios, Swan, es igual que tú. Hasta hace los mismos gestos – comentó Killian divertido, mientras daba un bocado a su tostada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Killian estaba en el gimnasio entrenando, Liam entró rápidamente:  
\- ¡Equipo 48! Listos para marchar. Accidente de tráfico grave. ¡Salimos ya!

Ni bien pasados diez minutos, estaban ya en el lugar del accidente y en ese preciso instante fue cuando a Killian le dio un vuelco el corazón. Conocía ese coche y esa matrícula. Era el de Emma.   
\- ¡Emma! ¡Ruby!– gritó mientras se bajaba del camión como un loco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creo que tarde mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo, porque ya tengo parte escrito, ya que éste estaba resultando demasiado grande y lo corté en dos, de ahí el pequeño cliffhanger...jaja! ;)
> 
> Y no, no me olvido de "El pasado siempre vuelve". A ver si para finales de esta semana lo puedo tener.  
> Muchas gracias por pasaros y espero oír lo qué os ha parecido este capítulo! Espero que os guste!  
> Un beso muy grande  
> B*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos de nuevo!  
> Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, ya que no podía haceros esperar más después del cliffhanger... No es un capítulo tan largo como los que acostumbro a escribir para esta historia, pero algo es algo. Últimamente estoy muy liada y no tengo todo el tiempo que me gustaría para escribir!  
> De todos modos, espero que os guste!  
> Un beso muy grande  
> B*

RESCÁTAME PARTE 6:  
Liam y el resto del equipo se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, impresionados al ver la escena. Killian corrió hasta llegar a junto el coche. Emma sangraba por la cabeza, pero estaba despierta. Gracias a Dios.  
\- Emma, amor, ahora mismo te saco de aquí – dijo Killian mientras forcejeaba con la puerta. – Háblame, ¿estás bien? ¡Ruby, háblame tú también!  
\- Sí… - susurró ella, tratando de orientarse. – La niña, Killian… - dijo muy bajito. – Sacad a la niña primero.

Killian fue al asiento de atrás, donde Ruby lloraba sin parar.   
\- Ruby, háblale a papá, ¿qué te duele? – dijo metiéndose en el asiento de atrás del coche, cortando el cinturón de seguridad de la silla de Ruby.  
\- El cuello y el brazo… - contestó ella llorando. – Sácame de aquí, papi. Tengo miedo.  
\- Ahora voy, amor – dijo él tratando de que se calmase. – Vuelvo ahora, ¿vale? Tienes que ser muy valiente – le dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡Scarlett! Necesito un collarín pediátrico. ¡Rápido!

Raudo y veloz, Will apareció por el otro lado del coche y se metió en el asiento de atrás, poniéndole el collarín a Ruby.  
\- Hola amorcito– le dijo a Ruby. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
\- Quiero salir de aquí – dijo ella llorando.   
\- Ya estoy aquí otra vez – dijo Killian, que traía a los médicos detrás. – Agárrate al cuello de papá, amor. Te sacaré de aquí.

En cuanto la niña estuvo segura en la camilla y los médicos estaban ya atendiéndola, Killian se dirigió a Liam.  
\- ¿Puedes encargarte de ella? Emma tiene las piernas atrapadas, tenemos que sacarla ya – dijo nervioso.  
\- Por supuesto – dijo Liam. – Despreocúpate. No me separaré de Ruby ni un momento.

Killian corrió otra vez al lado de Emma, donde ya David y Will estaban comenzando a poner las bolsas de aire para poder subir la parte del coche que se había hundido con el golpe y así, liberar a la chica. Al mismo tiempo, desde el sitio del copiloto, Aurora le cogía una vía y comprobaba sus constantes.  
\- Ya estoy aquí, amor. ¿Cómo vas? – preguntó Killian, cortando también el cinturón de seguridad.  
\- Bien… ¿Dónde está Ruby?  
\- Ya la han sacado. Está bien. ¿Pero cómo estás tú? – preguntó otra vez preocupado.  
\- Se nos vino encima, Killian – dijo ella. – Ni lo vi. Cuando me di cuenta lo teníamos encima. Fue como si viniera directo a por nosotras. No lo vi, no pude reaccionar… - repitió Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Ey, no pasa nada. Va a salir todo bien – la tranquilizó Killian. – Ahora Swan, esto va a doler, vamos a levantar el coche, ¿vale?

 

Emma asintió con la cabeza y Killian dio la orden. Los gritos de la joven se escuchaban bien altos. En cuanto estuvo libre, la sacaron y la acostaron en una camilla.  
\- ¡Vete, ya acabamos nosotros! ¡Corre! – dijo Will gesticulándole a Killian para que se marchase.

Killian dio las gracias y asintió, poniéndose en marcha y subiéndose a la ambulancia con Emma.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, los médicos ya estaban avisados y enseguida la atendieron y la pasaron a un box de emergencia para explorarla a fondo.  
\- ¡Mulan! – dijo Killian dirigiéndose a una de las médicos. – Es mi mujer. Ha tenido un accidente de coche. Está embarazada de casi 16 semanas… - contó nervioso. – Por favor…  
\- Killian, la tengo – dijo ella tratando de calmarlo. – Espera aquí. En cuanto sepa algo te aviso.  
\- Gracias… - susurró él viendo cómo se llevaban a Emma.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a la entrada:

\- Soy Killian Jones. Una ambulancia acaba de traer a mi hija Ruby de un accidente de tráfico.  
\- Puede pasar. La están explorando en el box número 3.

Killian entró corriendo en el box, donde estaba Liam con Ruby, mientras el pediatra se encargaba de la niña.  
\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó muy nervioso.  
\- Aparentemente todo está bien… Se ha dislocado el hombro derecho, tendrá que llevar un cabestrillo durante unos días, pero los niños son de hierro.   
\- ¿Y el cuello? Se quejó de que le dolía cuando la sacamos del coche – dijo Killian.  
\- No hemos visto nada raro en el cuello. De todas formas, si firma su consentimiento, le haremos un par de radiografías para comprobar que todo esté realmente bien.  
\- Claro. Lo que sea – contestó él firmando todos los papeles que el doctor le iba poniendo delante – Gracias.  
\- Bueno, pueden quedarse aquí un rato con ella. Le hemos puesto un sedante flojito para que se dejara colocar el hombro, pero tiene que estar a punto de despertarse. Me pasaré en un rato a verla – dijo el médico mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Killian se acercó a la cama y le apartó el pelo de la frente a Ruby, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un beso.   
\- ¿Cómo está Emma? – preguntó Liam preocupado.  
\- La están atendiendo. No me han dejado pasar – dijo Killian sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama de Ruby y pasándose el pelo por las manos, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o angustiado por algo.  
\- Todo va a estar bien, Killian – dijo él poniéndole una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo.  
\- Parecía que tenía rotas un par de costillas y se ha llevado un buen golpe, Liam… - siguió contando él. – Estoy aterrado por ella y por el bebé.  
\- Estarán bien los dos. Ten fe.

Unos minutos después, Ruby se despertó, parpadeando lentamente hasta que se orientó.  
\- ¿Papi? – dijo muy bajito.  
\- Amor – contestó él aliviado. - ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Papi, duele – dijo ella bajito, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
\- Ya lo sé, mi vida – susurró él. – Has sido la niña más valiente del mundo.  
\- ¿Dónde está mami? – preguntó ansiosa.  
\- La están curando a ella también.  
\- ¿Puedo verla?  
\- Ahora no, amor, pero quizá después – dijo Killian tratando de calmarla.

Después de un rato de mimos y besos por parte de su padre, la niña se calmó poco a poco hasta quedarse dormida otra vez.  
\- ¿Te importa quedarte un momento con ella? – preguntó Killian a su hermano.  
\- Eso ni se pregunta – contestó Liam. – Infórmame en cuanto sepas algo. Tink está en casa preocupadísima también. En cuanto llegue la canguro para quedarse con Fynn, vendrá hacia el hospital.

Killian le guiñó un ojo a su hermano, expresando sin palabras lo muy agradecido que le estaba por su ayuda.   
En su camino hacia el box donde estaba Emma se encontró con Mulan.  
\- Killian, iba a buscarte ahora precisamente – dijo ella.  
\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.  
\- Está estable – dijo ella. – Le hemos hecho una resonancia magnética y ha salido perfecta. Tiene una antigua fractura en la pierna que se ha vuelto a romper, pero no creemos que le vaya a hacer falta cirugía de esta vez y dos costillas doloridas, pero que no están rotas – continuó explicando.  
\- ¿Y el bebé?  
\- Ahora mismo va a bajar un obstetra a hacerle otra vez la ecografía.  
\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Killian, no voy a engañarte. No he sido capaz de encontrar el latido cardíaco en la ecografía cuando la he hecho yo. Pero quiero que se la repitan, puesto que no es mi especialidad y es mejor estar seguros 100%... – dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Killian. – Ahora mismo estará aquí, ¿vale?  
\- Vale – dijo él tragando saliva viendo como Mulan se bajaba.

Estuvo unos minutos delante de la puerta del box de Emma, sin juntar el coraje para entrar y enfrentarla. Sabía que lo primero que le iba a preguntar iba a ser que qué tal estaba el bebé y él no se sentía con fuerzas para decirle que lo más seguro es que lo hubiesen perdido. Parpadeó tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir y tomando aire una última vez, entró por fin en el box, tratando de fingir una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Killian? – preguntó ella desde la camilla.   
\- Ey, amor… - dijo él con una dulce sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal estás?  
\- Bien… me he vuelto a romper la pierna, pero dicen que el resto parece estar bien. Que he tenido mucha suerte.  
\- Así es, amor… - dijo Killian agarrándole una de sus manos.  
\- Killian… - comenzó Emma de nuevo. – ¿Cómo está Ruby?  
\- Está bien, amor, se ha dislocado un hombro y tiene un susto enorme en el cuerpo. Pero el pediatra ha dicho que se pondrá bien – explicó Killian.  
\- ¿Y el bebé?

Killian se quedó en silencio, rompiendo el contacto visual con Emma.  
\- Aún no saben, Emma. El obstetra está a punto de llegar para hacerte la ecografía – mintió Killian.  
\- Va a estar bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó Emma con un hilo de voz, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por aguantar las lágrimas.  
\- Claro que sí, amor – contestó él dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano. – Claro que sí.

En ese momento, entró una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico años en el box.  
\- Hola Emma – dijo con una voz dulce. – Soy Ingrid, la ginecóloga de guardia. Te tengo que hacer una ecografía.  
\- Claro – dijo Emma.

Ingrid comenzó la ecografía en silencio, mirando con concentración hacia la pantalla, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto con la cara que pudiese darles una pista a Killian y Emma de cómo estaba el bebé.  
Siguió explorándola durante unos minutos.   
\- Chicos – comenzó Ingrid con un tono de voz empático.

Killian cerró los ojos para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.   
\- Siento deciros que no encuentro el latido del bebé – continuó Ingrid, haciendo que Emma comenzase a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, soltando la mano de Killian para taparse la cara con ella. 

Killian notó como parte de su mundo se vino abajo en ese momento y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, llorando él también en silencio.  
Sin embargo, en ese momento, un latido cardíaco muy rápido y fuerte procedente del ecógrafo se comenzó a escuchar en la habitación.   
\- ¡Esperad! – dijo Ingrid. - ¡Ahí está!   
\- ¿De verdad? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Killian levantándose de la silla y acercándose más al ecógrafo. - ¿Estás segura?  
\- Completamente – contestó Ingrid con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Nos ha hecho pasar un mal rato, pero ahí está – dijo señalando un punto en la pantalla.

Emma comenzó a reír y llorar a la vez, extendiendo una mano hacia Killian para que éste se acercara. Él se inclinó y la besó dulcemente en los labios, haciendo que sus lágrimas de alegría se mezclasen con las de ella.   
\- Ya pasó todo, amor… - susurró él apoyando su mejilla en la frente de ella. – Estamos todos bien.  
\- Hay una cosa más – interrumpió Ingrid con una sonrisa. – Se puede ver ya el sexo del bebé. ¿Queréis saberlo?

Se miraron, sonriéndose el uno al otro, para después afirmar con la cabeza.  
\- Sí – dijo la chica pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Killian, haciendo que éste se acercase más a ella.  
\- Bueno… - comenzó la ginecóloga. – Estoy casi completamente segura de que será una preciosa niña – confirmó Ingrid sonriendo. – Lo confirmaremos en la ecografía de la semana 20, pero es prácticamente seguro.  
\- Parece ser que al final seremos 3 contra 1 – dijo Killian divertido. – Y no puedo estar más agradecido por ello – continuó dándole otro pequeño beso en los labios a Emma.   
\- Bueno, os dejo un poco de intimidad… - se despidió Ingrid. – Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, decidle a una enfermera que me avise. En un rato vendrán a por ti y te subirán a planta, ¿vale?  
\- Muchas gracias, Ingrid – dijo Emma dándole la mano médico y despidiéndose de ella.

 

En cuanto la doctora se marchó, por fin respiraron tranquilos.   
\- Por un momento he tenido tanto miedo… - dijo Killian agarrándole una mano a Emma. – Pensé que os había perdido. Cuando llegamos a la escena del accidente y vi que era nuestro coche… casi me da algo – continuó tragando saliva.  
\- Estamos todos bien – trató de animarlo Emma. – De milagro, pero estamos bien.  
\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Killian.  
\- No sabría decirte – comenzó Emma arrugando el ceño. – Fue todo súper rápido. Íbamos a cruzar la calle principal con el coche, teníamos preferencia, y de repente el coche se nos echó encima, envistiéndonos del lado de conductor como un tren. Después, dio marcha atrás y se dio a la fuga.  
\- ¿Te dio tiempo a ver la matrícula?   
\- No, estaba en shock. Pero sé que era un coche negro grande, de los caros, posiblemente un Mercedes.  
\- Le contaremos todo esto a la policía – dijo él dando por finalizada la charla. – Ahora tienes que descansar. No te preocupes más por nada, de verdad. Todo está bien.  
\- Tráeme a la niña en cuanto puedas – dijo Emma mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de dormir durante un rato. – No me quedaré del todo tranquila hasta que la vea.  
\- Te lo prometo. En un rato, la traigo. Además, voy a ver si os pueden poner en la misma habitación para no tener que estar yendo de un lado para otro.

Emma ya no contestó, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Suspiró, soltando toda la tensión acumulada en las últimas horas. Todo esto del accidente le olía raro y su instinto no solía fallarle. Una cosa tenía clara. No iba a parar hasta encontrar al culpable, y cuando lo encontrase… eso sería otro tema.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Después de mil años, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo!  
> Perdón por tardar tantísimo, hasta ahora no me había convencido nada de lo que había escrito (sigue sin convencerme lo que hoy publico), pero bueno, por algo hay que empezar.
> 
> Espero que os guste!  
> Feliz cumple Noe (eneve) y no sé si agradecerte o no el empujoncito, jejeje!  
> Besos!! **  
> Blanca

CAPÍTULO 7:

Los días en el hospital se hacían eternos. Afortunadamente, Killian consiguió que Ruby y Emma estuvieran en la misma habitación; a pesar de que rompía unas cuantas reglas del hospital. 

Ruby fue dada de alta enseguida, con un cabestrillo que debería tener puesto sin rechistar (eso había que verlo), pero Emma tuvo que ser reintervenida quirúrgicamente de nuevo de la pierna. Por supuesto, seguía siendo tan mal paciente como siempre y su humor estaba siendo de perros en los últimos días, cosa que como siempre pasaba en estos casos, pagaba con las personas que más la querían; en este caso, Killian mayoritariamente.

\- Killian, ¡ya te lo he dicho! Puede que esté embarazada y tenga una pierna rota y con más tornillos que Robocop, pero ¡no soy una inválida! ¡No hay razón para que te hayas cogido la baja en el trabajo!  
\- Swan, ¡por favor te pido que dejes de rechistar por todo! ¡Por supuesto que era necesario!  
\- ¡No, no lo era! - replicó ella instantáneamente. - ¡Estoy bien!  
\- Bueno, ¡pues perdona si me quedo más tranquilo viéndolo con mis propios ojos! Ponte en mi situación, Emma… - susurró él, su voz comenzando a romperse.

En ese momento, Emma se relajó y suspiró, echándose a un lado en la cama para dejarle un hueco a Killian.

\- Anda… ¡ven! - dijo ella levantando las mantas, invitando a Kilian a que entrara a la cama. - Si te vas a quedar otra vez aquí toda la noche, al menos dormiremos juntos… Una pena que no te pueda prometer nada más que dormir, pero… - continuó con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
\- Mira que eres tonta – dijo Killian soltando una carcajada a la vez que se metía en la cama. - Si no estuviera loco por ti… - añadió soltando un dramático suspiro.  
\- ¡No me tientes, Jones! Que te empujo de la cama y vuelves a ese infierno de sillón… - dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho, o al menos lo intentaba, puesto que su pierna rota y la férula que le habían colocado, no dejaban mucho margen de movimiento.

 

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, sus respiraciones el único sonido en la habitación, hasta que Emma se atrevió a hacer la temida pregunta.

\- ¿De verdad crees que lo del accidente ha sido premeditado?

Killian no quería preocuparla, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Las investigaciones indicaban hacia un accidente provocado.   
Entre otras cosas, la policía trabajaba con los siguientes datos: no había huellas de frenazo en la escena, no habían parado a asistirlas, el coche se había esfumado después de arrollarlas.  
Ahora todo se centraba en tratar de identificar el coche que lo había provocado cotejando las cámaras de seguridad de la zona, cosa que de momento había sido imposible.

\- Sí, Swan, eso creo…

Emma apretó la camisa donde tenía la mano posada en el pecho de Killian, sin duda con miedo ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Pero… ¿quién podría ser capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Quién nos puede odiar de esa manera? Que yo sepa no tenemos enemigos…  
\- No lo sé, amor – respondió Killian dándole un beso en la frente. - Sólo puedo asegurarte que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para averiguarlo.

 

//////

Los siguientes días fueron un poco caóticos. La habitación de Emma siempre estaba llena de gente, algo que les traía algún que otro problema con las enfermeras de la planta, que Killian siempre solucionaba guiñándoles un ojo y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa devastadora, mientras Emma entornaba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro.  
\- No me puedo creer que ese truco te funcione siempre… - decía con los ojos como platos. - Es que además se van todas convencidas… ¿Pero no ven que estás acompañando a tu novia en el hospital, que además está embarazada? - preguntó exasperada. - ¿Son tontas?  
\- No te pongas celosa, amor… Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti…

Emma le dirigió una mirada fulminante, haciendo que Killian se riera más todavía. En ésas estaban cuando llegó una inesperada visita. August Booth.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó August mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta. - Me enteré hace poco, he estado esta semana de vacaciones…  
\- Claro, pasa – respondió Emma mientras Killian se cruzaba de brazos.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó August acercándose a la cama. - ¿Otra vez la pierna?  
\- Pues sí… - suspiró ella. - Creo que me va a tocar hacer muuuucha rehabilitación de esta vez si quiero recuperarme para volver al trabajo.

August se mostraba nervioso, mirando de reojo a Killian sin atreverse apenas a hablar. Emma miró a Killian y ambos se entendieron. 

\- Bueno, voy a coger un par de cafés para nosotros… - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Emma lo volvió a mirar de forma significativa. “Sé amable”, parecía decirle.

\- ¿Quieres otro tú, Booth? - preguntó Killian con una falsa sonrisa entre dientes.  
\- Siempre que no vayas a escupirle… - respondió August  
\- No prometo nada… - respondió Killian, forzando todavía más la sonrisa.  
\- Chicos… - dijo Emma intentando poner paz. - Vamos a llevarnos bien por favor. Somos compañeros de trabajo.  
\- Volveré enseguida – dijo Killian mientras salía de la habitación.

August se acomodó en la silla y la miró mientras mascullaba entre dientes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar con éste?  
\- ¡August! - exclamó Emma. - Si vas a insultar a mi familia…  
\- No, tienes razón… - se excusó él. - Es sólo que pensé que sería algo pasajero… pensé que a lo mejor… - continuó nervioso.  
\- Me alaga que digas eso, de verdad – dijo Emma poniendo una de sus manos encima de la de él. - Pero estoy enamorada de Killian y siempre va a ser así.

August asintió, mientras soltaba una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Es verdad que estás…?  
\- ¿Embarazada? - terminó Emma la frase por él. - Sí, es verdad.  
\- No tenía ni idea… - dijo él. - Si lo hubiese sabido, no me habría portado como un capullo, de verdad…  
\- ¿Estoy oyendo una disculpa, Booth? - preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.  
\- Mira, es posible que nunca me lleve bien con Killian, pero si lo escoges a él, yo lo acepto y si tú eres feliz así, pues yo me resigno… - contestó con un suspiro. - Sé que tuvimos algo muy muy breve y que posiblemente para ti no significó lo mismo, pero para mí siempre vas a ser especial, Emma – continuó mirándola a los ojos de forma muy sincera mientras le agarraba una mano. - Puedes contar conmigo siempre, ¿vale? Como amigos.  
\- Como amigos – repitió Emma con una sonrisa mientras le daba un apretón en la mano.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Killian con tres cafés.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó él mientras miraba hacia las dos manos entrelazadas.

August se levantó de la silla y le tendió una mano, ante la sorprendida mirada de Killian.

\- Siento mucho mi comportamiento – dijo August de una forma que a Killian le pareció sincera.  
\- Aprecio tu disculpa, tío – respondió Killian, dándole un apretón de manos.  
\- Ya le he dicho a Emma que aunque es posible que nunca nos llevemos bien, en lo que concierne a tu chica, siempre vais a poder contar conmigo para lo que sea… Dicho esto, ¿qué café me has traído?  
\- No sabía cómo lo tomabas, así que te he traído uno con leche…  
\- ¿Con leche? ¿Eres una nenaza, Jones? El café se toma solo…

Empezaron a pelearse como dos niños pequeños, picándose por todo, pero en el fondo riéndose. Emma lo tenía más claro que August o Killian. Sin duda ninguna, a pesar de todo, iban a acabar siendo amigos.

 

///////

Por fin llegó el día en que a Emma le dieron el alta hospitalaria. No podían estar todos más contentos, sobre todo Ruby, que estaba cansada de quedarse en casa de los tíos y no poder estar con papá y mamá.

Llegaron a su casa y Emma por fin respiró tranquila. Sabía que aún le quedaba una larga recuperación por delante, pero al menos estaban ya todos juntos en casa.

Killian había decidido que todavía no se incorporaría en el trabajo hasta que Emma estuviese mejor y pudiese caminar más o menos sin ayuda. Ella por supuesto protestó con su decisión, pero finalmente se rindió y lo aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, había que mirarle el lado bueno, eso implicaba que Killian y ella podrían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos que de costumbre. Discutirían más, eso seguro, pero estarían juntos.

Era una tarde fría de otoño y los tres se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá viendo una película de estas “tan buenas” que dan los sábados por la tarde. Ruby se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su padre hacía ya un buen rato, ante la mirada divertida de Killian y Emma.

\- Cada vez se parece más a ti… - susurró Emma mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara a la niña.  
\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Killian orgulloso. - Siempre se pareció mucho a su madre biológica...  
\- Sigue teniendo rasgos de Milah – continuó Emma mientras le tocaba la nariz a Ruby. - Pero no sé, yo cada vez la veo más parecida a ti – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Killian sonrió mientras agachaba la cabeza para darle un dulce beso en los labios a Emma.

\- Me muero de ganas de saber cómo va a ser nuestra otra pequeña… - susurró mientras ponía una mano en la barriga que ya se le comenzaba a notar a Emma.  
\- Pues con la suerte que tengo, será un parto súper doloroso que sufriré YO, pero la niña será igualita a TI… - replicó ella frunciendo el ceño, provocando que Killian soltara una risa por lo bajo.  
\- ¿Qué puedo decir, Swan? Los Jones tenemos buenos genes. Mira Fynn, ¡es la viva imagen de Liam!  
\- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Emma divertida. - La pobre Tink no tuvo nada que hacer… - siguió mientras se reía.  
\- Pues Swan, yo tengo algo que confesarte… - dijo en un susurro mientras le acariciaba la cara. - Me encantaría que se pareciese a ti…

Emma sonrió, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Malditas hormonas!

\- ¿Por qué eres tan mono, Jones?  
\- ¿Mono? ¿Yo? Yo no soy mono, Swan… - replicó frunciendo la nariz de forma adorable, provocando que Emma le agarrase la cara y lo besase de forma apasionada.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y se miraban de forma apasionada, pero supieron parar a tiempo; al fin y al cabo, la niña aún estaba durmiendo como un tronco en el regazo de su padre.

La película ya estaba terminando cuando de repente, el timbre de la casa sonó. Killian se levantó para abrir la puerta y se encontró del otro lado a la persona que menos se esperaba.

\- ¡Milah! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Me he enterado del accidente – dijo nerviosa y bastante alterada, mientras juegueteaba con las mangas de su cazadora de cuero. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Antes de que Killian le contestara a la pregunta, ella ya había entrado y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Emma, plantándole ante la sorprendida mirada de Killian y sin que a éste le diera tiempo a pararla, un bofetón bien sonoro en una de las mejillas.

\- ¿Estás loca? - contestó Emma llevándose la mano hacia una de sus mejillas. - ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿A qué ha venido esto?  
\- ¡Casi matas a mi hija!¿Todo ha sido culpa tuya!- gritó mientras se intentaba abalanzar sobre ella otra vez.  
\- ¡Para, Milah! - gritó Killian en esta ocasión mientras la agarraba de la cintura y tiraba de ella impidiendo que se echara sobre Emma de nuevo.

Tantos gritos habían despertado a la pequeña Ruby, que al ver la escena comenzó a lloriquear, llamando la atención de Milah.

\- Mi niña – susurró mientras se acercaba a Ruby, que le giraba la cara intentando que no la tocara. - Se suponía que tú ibas a estar bien…- susurró de forma casi imperceptible.  
\- Milah, ¡ya está bien! ¡Estás asustando a la niña! - gritó Killian mientras la agarraba con fuerza de un brazo y la arrastraba hacia la puerta. - ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

Milah lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, casi sin ser capaz de centrar la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué te has tomado? - preguntó Killian al verle la cara, reconociendo sin lugar a dudas los efectos de alguna sustancia. - ¿Cómo eres capaz de presentarte en mi casa de esta manera? ¡No tienes ningún derecho!  
\- ¡Ella me robó a mi familia! - gritó Milah desquiciada mientras señalaba hacia Emma. ¡Mi familia!  
\- ¡Nadie robó nada a nadie, Milah! - respondió Killian igual de alterado. - ¡Vete de mi casa ya, si no quieres que llame a la policía!  
\- ¿No lo entiendes, Killian? Yo os quiero… - susurró mientras trataba de darle un beso en la cara.  
\- ¡Estás colocada, Milah! ¡Vete! - dijo él apartando la cara y empujándola de nuevo hacia la puerta. - ¡No quiero volver a verte por aquí! Si vuelves, llamaré a la policía, va en serio, Milah...¡vete!

Milah apretó la mandíbula, mientras los ojos le brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas y se giraba una última vez para lanzarle unas palabras envenenadas a Emma, que hizo que ésta se pusiera a temblar.

\- Esto no va a quedar así… - dijo de forma amenazante mientras se marchaba por fin.

En su salida, algo se le cayó del bolsillo, algo que no pasó inadvertido hacia Killian y que hizo que el corazón le comenzara a latir demasiado deprisa. Era un llavero. Hasta ahí todo parecía normal. Pero era un llavero especial. El llavero de un Mercedes.


End file.
